Les Verts et Argents
by Sleilo
Summary: Ceci esr la VERSION LONGUE de "LOVE ENTRE 2 SERPENT". Harry se réveille face à Snape et un mystérieux jeune homme. Entre haine,défience et souffrance,le survivant va comprendre que tous les serpents ne sont pas venimeux. Attention Yaoï et mort de perso.
1. Préquelle

**Disclamer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur:** Sleilo

**Warning:**

1. Cette fanfiction contient du slash, c'est à dire des relations entre personnes du même sexes. Homophobes passez donc votre chemin.

2. Cette fanfiction contient la description explicite de relations sexuelles, le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

3. Aucour de cette fics il sera fait mention de viol.

4. La mort de personnages sera décrite à plusieurs détail et ce à la première personne du singulier.

**Divers:** Cette fics est la version longue de mon OS "Lové entre 2 Serpents". Le point de vu du narateur sera différents au cours de chaque interlude/préquelle/épilogue.

**

* * *

**

**Série les verts et argents**

**Aimer et Mourrir: Préquelle**

**!****« &#&#& »!**

Il était encore très tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais le sommeil me fuyait. Pourtant j'étais bien, là l'homme de ma vie lové dans mes bras. Une peur inexpliquée me nouait les entrailles, et je resserrais mon étreinte sur le corps endormi de mon beau rouquin. Je m'étais tellement battu pour qu'on en arrive là…

**!****« &#&#& »!**

Je me rappelais encore comment tout avait commencé. Tout doucement je m'étais éloigné de mes prétendus amis, ce n'était pas très difficile, la plus part d'entre eux avait pour plus grande ambition de lécher les bottes de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas mon cas, je voulais être libre de vivre selon mes envies et surtout être libre d'aimer.

Au début la solitude fut dure à supporter mais on s'habitue à tout. Le voir chaque jour rire, discuter et se chamailler avec ses amis me faisais mal, j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir moi aussi m'assoir à sa table et le prendre dans mes bras. C'était impossible j'étais un Serpentard, un mangemort en formation et lui était un Gryffondor, le meilleur ami du Survivant.

Tout nous séparait, et pourtant moi, moi je l'aimais à en crever. Chaque jour je le croisais sans pouvoir le toucher, chaque jour il m'abreuvait des ses insultes et de son mépris, chaque jour il me tuait à petit feu.

Je n'en pouvais plus, alors je choisis je changer officiellement de camp. A la sortie du cours de DCFM je demandais à Potter de me rejoindre dans la salle sur demande après le dîner.

J'étais en avance, je me sentais horriblement nerveux et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire les cents pas dans le salon que la salle sur demande m'avait gracieusement fournis.

Potter arriva pile à l'heure contrairement à ses habitudes, son visage était dur et fermé.

Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

« _ Bon Zabini, j'ai pas toute la soirée alors accouche. »

Je retins une grimace, visiblement il n'allait pas me faciliter les choses.

« _ Assis toi Potter ça risque d'être un peu long. » Dis-je en joignant le geste à la parole.

Sans se départir de son air buté le sauveur s'assit dans le fauteuil me faisant face, toute son attitude transpirait la méfiance et l'agacement. Déglutissant difficilement, je me raclais la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« _ Je vais refuser la marque Potter.

_ Pardon?

_ Je ne deviendrais pas l'un des toutou de Voldemort, je veux être libre.

_ Tu te moques de moi Zabini? »

Je ne répondis pas mais soutins son regard. Il soupira se passa la main dans les cheveux et se leva avant de m'inviter à faire de même.

« _ Allons voir Dumbledore. » Me dit-il.

La gorge nouée je le suivis, par Salazar maintenant je ne pouvais plus reculer! Arrivé devant la gargouille gardant le bureau du vieux fou, je tremblais de tous mes membres. J'étais terrifié et mort de honte de mon manque de maitrise.

« _ Ça va Zabini? » Me demanda Potter en me lançant un regard suspicieux.

« _ Bien sûre que ça va, je m'apprête à renier les croyances de ma famille et de mes camarades de dortoir mais à par ça tout va bien. » Ma voix était littéralement dégoulinant e d'ironie.

Potter planta ces yeux dans les miens et me posa la main sur l'épaule.

« _ Zabini, je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit fait moi signe.

_ Pourquoi, Potter?

_ Pourquoi quoi?

_ Pourquoi es-tu aussi aimable?

_ Je ne te connais pas et je t'ai toujours jugé par rapport à ta maison. Visiblement j'avais tord alors j'essaye de réparer mon erreur.

_ Merci.

_ De rien. »

Le sourire qu'il m'envoya me réchauffa étrangement le cœur. Draco avait beau l'appeler Saint Potter, Harry avait une gentillesse innée qui ne laissait personne indifférent.

Sur ces entrefaites je le suivit dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore m'écouta sans rien dire puis contre toute attente il me félicita pour mon courage et me promis tout le soutien nécessaire. Il me donna même une chambre pour moi tout seul, de manière à ce que mes camarades de dortoir ne puissent pas se venger de mon changement de camp.

C'est le cœur plus léger que je redescendis, alors que j'allais partir Potter m'arrêta:

« _ Nous devrions repartir sur de bonnes bases. »

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il me tendit la main et se présenta:

« _ Je m'appelle Harry Potter et si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Harry. »

Avec un grand sourire je lui serrai la main et répondis:

« _ Moi c'est Blaise Zabini, tu peux m'appeler Blaise, beau brun.

_ Merci Blaise, toi aussi tu es pas mal.

_ Quoi? Juste pas mal! Je suis parfait et même sublime. »

Harry secoua la tête avec lassitude et me planta là.

« _ Eh attends moi! »

Lui criais-je en le rattrapant. Je le raccompagnai à la tour Gryffondor devant laquelle l'attendaient ses amis.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? » Attaqua Ron le ton mauvais.

« _ Ron, calmes toi. Blaise a refusé de prendre la marque, il est des nôtres maintenant. »

Après les bonnes paroles du survivant Granger me lança un regard suspicieux, puis me sourit en disant qu'elle espérait apprendre à mieux me connaître. Le rouquin de mon cœur refusa catégoriquement de m'adresser la parole et nous quitta non sans laisser tomber quelques remarques venimeuse à mon encontre.

« _ Ne fais pas attention, Ron à un caractère emporté. Il va finir par s'y faire ne t'inquiètes pas. » Elle en avait de bonne la miss-je-sais-tout! En attendant mon amour me détestait et fuyait ma présence.

C'est donc le cœur lourd que je pris congé et regagnai ma chambre. Je dormis mal cette nuit là…

**!****« &#&#& »!**

Le lendemain mes camarades de maison s'en donnèrent à cœur joie en m'insultant et en gâchant de toutes les façons possible mon petit déjeuner. Pas que j'avais très faim, mais bon.

Une fois sortis de table je fus rejoint par le golden trio. Et à ma grande surprise Potter et Granger se mirent à deviser tranquillement avec moi. Je fis de mon mieux pour rester poli, mais très vite mon sens de l'humour foireux refit surface et sans réellement savoir comment je me retrouvai à fleurter avec Potter sur un ton bon enfant.

L'homme hantant mes nuits n'appréciait guère notre conversation et veillait à me le faire savoir en m'envoyant plein de remarque désagréable.

Granger excédée le menaça de ne plus lui adresser la parole s'il n'arrêtait pas de se conduire comme un gamin.

Après l'hostilité de Ron se fit plus discrète même si ses yeux me hurlaient à quel point je le répugnait.

Je souriais et blaguais mais en vérité j'avais mal, je saignais à l'intérieur, j'aurais même voulu mourir tant la haine de roux était dure à supporter.

Les choses allaient de mal en pis entre Ronald et moi, peu à peu je sombrais dans la dépression. Je pensais bien cacher mon mal être mais visiblement Granger se doutait de quelque chose. D'ailleurs un midi où je n'étais pas allé mangé elle et Potter vinrent me rejoindre au bord du lac.

« _ Blaise qui a-t-il?

_ Rien » Répondis-je au Survivant.

« _ Tu vas mal, tu le caches bien , mais on commence à te connaitre Blaise. » Me fit remarquer Hermione.

Je fermais les yeux. Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils savaient? En fait j'avais peur… Peur de perdre leur amitié. En quelques semaines Harry et Hermione m'avaient montré ce qu'était réellement l'amitié…. Pourtant j'avais besoin d'aide, sans soutien je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Oui, mais j'étais un serpentard et je n'aimais pas dévoiler mes sentiments.

« _ Je suis amoureux. » Finis-je par dire sans les regarder.

« _ Oh c'est merveilleux! Quoi est l'heureuse élue? » S'écria Mione.

« _ Il s'agit d'UN heureux élu, Hermione. »

Voilà maintenant ils savaient où allaient mes préférences, et j'étais juste mort de trouille à l'idée qu'ils me rejettent. Ah il était beau le serpentard froid et sans cœur.

« _ Je m'en doutais, mais si c'est qui te tracasse ne t'en fais pas Blaizou, j'en suis aussi. » Me répondis Harry avec un petit sourire ironique.

« _ Pff en attendant tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui c'était? »

Aller courage je pouvais le faire… Et je le fis:

« _ Ron.

_ Quoi?

_ Je suis amoureux de Ron. »

Voilà la bombe étais lâchée et je rentrais la tête dans les épaules en attendant les hurlements qui ne tarderaient point.

A la place je me sentis serré dans une éteinte enthousiaste.

« _ Blaise, c'est géniale! Harry et moi on va t'aider à enlever ses œillères à ce grand dadais.

_ Mais… Mais t'étais pas censée être amoureuse de lui Mione.?

_ Ça m'a passé, je me suis aperçu qu'en fait je l'aime comme un frère. »

Je répondis rien mais savourai le soutien de mes deux amis. Oui je n'étais plus seul.

**!****« &#&#& »!**

Hermione et Harry m'avaient promis de s'occuper de tout. Le sourire carnassier du survivant m'avait rendu quelque peu nerveux mais en vérité je n'avais rien à perdre, alors j'acceptai simplement leur plan.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans la salle sur demande, assis sur un canapé à côté d'une table, parfaite pour un dîner aux chandelles et dressée pour deux. Visiblement ils espéraient que je séduise Ron au cours d'un dîner romantique. C'était juste ridicule l'homme de mes rêves n'accepterait jamais de poser un pieds dans cette pièce et encore moins de passer la soirée avec moi!

Par Salazar je n'aurais jamais dut confier mes sentiments à ses deux balourds de Gryffondor. D'accord je l'admets Mione sait ce que le mot subtilité veut dire mais 'Ry…. Arg.! Cette soirée va être un enfer et Ron va certainement réduire définitivement mon cœur en lambeaux!

J'étais tellement perdu dans mon auto apitoiement que je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Aussi je sursautai pitoyablement quand quelqu'un prononça mon nom.

« _ Blaise? »

Cette voix… Même si elle était incertaine et pour une fois dépourvue de tout venin je l'aurait reconnue n'importe où. Relevant le tête je tombais dans les deux lacs bleus du regard de mon bien aimé.

« _ Ron? »

Mon ange semblait quelque peu gêné et rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles… Troooop craquant, c'est tout ce je pus penser.

« _ Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi? » Me demanda-il timidement en évitant mon regard.

« _ Bien sûre. » J'avais la gorge serrée, et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'y comprenais plus rien, où était passé le jeune homme haineux et méprisant qui crachait mon nom comme un insulte?

« _ Je… Blaise, 'Ry m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous, c'est vrai?

_ Tu… Tu croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Harry et moi? »

Rougissant encore plus Ron hocha la tête d'un air penaud. Attendez… Je rêve ou mon petit cœur avait l'air coupable? Serait-il possible que… Qu'il soit jaloux? Allons bon je me fais de faux espoirs… Oui mais là il me dévisage avec comme de la peur dans le regard…

Ron reprit la parole me tirant de ma stupeur.

« _ Blaise, je suis désolé. Je sais que j'ai été un abruti fini et je m'en excuse. Mais je croyais que tu étais avec Harry et ça me rendait fou. Comme Harry est mon meilleurs ami, je m'en suis pris à toi et j'ai voulu que tu souffres autant que moi je souffrais. »

Ron me regarda dans les yeux tout au long de sa confidance, il y avait tant de tristesse et de sincérité dans ces yeux.

Il me disait la vérité! Au moment où je réalisais cela, me cœur sembla s'envoler, mon amour était jaloux à l'idée que je puisse aimer un autre homme! Il avait des sentiments pour moi. J'étais tellement perdu dans mon monde, flottant sur un petit nuage que je ne vit pas l'expression de douleur passer sur le visage de Ron. Je ne me rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas uniquement quand il se leva pour partir en disant:

« _ Mione m'a dit que tu me regardais en douce, alors j'ai cru que… Peu importe, au revoir Blaise. »

« _ Ron attends! »

Je l'attrapais par le bras pour le retenir. En y réfléchissant bien je l'ai peut être tiré en arrière avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, car le rouquin de mon cœur perdit l'équilibre et me tomba littéralement dans les bras. Ma première idée était de lui dire à quelle point je l'aimais, mais quand je sentit son souffle sur mes lèvres je ne pus pas résister et je l'embrassais.

Mon amour ne répondant pas je brisais notre étreinte, je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour m'excuser que des lèvres voraces me coupèrent la parole.

Ce baiser c'était le paradis sur terre, c'était doux et possessif à la fois. J'aurais aimé rester comment ça; serré contre lui, pour l'éternité, hélas l'oxygène est une chose vitale.

Le souffle court je posai mon front contre le sien et me perdis dans ses orbes azures.

« _ Ron, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça. » Murmurais-je.

Alors qu'il me répondait ses doigts vinrent tracer les contours de mon visage.

« _ Je me suis battu contre ça, j'ai essayer de le nier en me disant que tu était un serpentard, mais je n'ai pas pu… Tu occupais toutes mes pensées, j'ai crus que j'allais devenir fou. Et puis, je l'ai accepté.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as accepté Ron? » Demandais-je la gorge serrée et le cœur battant. J'attendais ce qui allait certainement être ma condamnation, j'étais mort de trouille.

« _ J'ai accepté mes sentiments pour toi.

_ Quoi?

_ Je t'aime Blaise.

_ Ron, Salazar, je t'aime tant. » Et sur cette déclaration je le serrais contre et l'embrassait à perdre haleine.

Ensuite au fur et à mesure que la chaleur et le désir montèrent, nous laissâmes de côté nos vêtements devenus encombrant, et nous partagèrent ces moments intenses que seuls les amoureux connaissent. Chacun donnant autant qu'il recevait. Puis finalement épuisés et repus nous nous endormirent blotti l'un contre l'autre.

**!****« &#&#& »!**

Notre première nuit, je ne l'oublierais sans doute jamais. Une main caressant mon torse me tira de mes réminiscences.

« _ Bonjour, amour. » souffla Ron avant de m'embrasser. Je lui rendis de bonne grâce son baiser.

Puis nous nous esquivâmes dans la salle de bains pour prendre notre douche… A deux, et oui il faut bien économiser l'eau, non?

Une fois prêts nous prîmes le chemin de la grand salle la main dans la main.

Bientôt Mione et 'Ry nous rejoignirent. Le survivant avait des cernes noires sous les yeux et même s'il essayait de sourire et de faire comme si tout allait bien, il ne me trompait pas. Mon petit frère par adoption allait mal.

Il faut dire que depuis quelque temps face de serpent multipliait les meurtres, veillant à toujours laisser un message disant que le seul responsable de tout ça était la sauveur du monde sorcier.

Et Harry avec sa tendance incroyable à culpabiliser croyait ce bâtard, et se laissait petit à petit sombrer, mangeant de moins en moins et très certainement ne dormant pas.

Ça me mettait dans un rage folle mais mon ami ne voulait rien entendre. Que pouvais-je faire à part être là quand il avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer?

Cette guerre avait déjà été une salle affaire dès le début, mais ces derniers mois les choses avait empirées, pas un seul élève de Poudlard n'avait pas au moins perdu un membre de sa famille à cause des combats. Les serpentards devenaient de plus en plus mauvais, quelque chose se préparait j'aurais pus en jurer et Draco en sera certainement à l'origine. Depuis le début de l'année son comportement était vraiment étrange. Il y a aussi eu toutes ces tentatives d'assassinats dont celle de Ron. Salazar ce jour là j'ai cru mourir de peur, je ne remercierais jamais assez Harry pour avoir sauver mon amour. Je me rappelle être aller le voir chaque jour, me battant bec et ongle avec l'infirmière pour pouvoir rester le plus longtemps possible.

La journée se passa sans anicroche et le soir venu Harry disparu dans le bureau du directeur, sans aucune explication. Vaguement inquiet je passais la soirée dans ma chambre avec Ron et Hermione. Nous étions sur le point de commencer une énième partie de bataille de cartes explosives quand les alarmes du château se déclenchèrent.

« _ Par Salazar qu'est-ce c'est? » M'exclamais-je.

Hermione le visage pâle me répondit:

« _ C'est l'alarme de l'école, des mangemorts ont réussi à passer les boucliers et sont entrés dans l'enceinte du château.

_ Il faut qu'on aille aider les autres! » S'écria Ron.

Sans attendre il sorti en coup de vent de la chambre la baguette levée. Jurant abondamment dans ma barbe je lui emboitais le pas bien déterminé à affronter ça à ses côtés. J'avais beau être terrifié je n'abandonnerais pas l'homme de ma vie maintenant!

Hermione nous suivi comme de juste.

Au détour d'un couloir nous débouchâmes dans le grand hall où quelques élèves et professeurs menaient une lutte acharnée contre une vingtaine de mangemorts. Sans attendre ou réfléchir, mon amour se jeta dans la mêlée, suivit par une Mione déchainée, en laissant un sort particulièrement vicieux au mangemort le plus proche. Après une profonde inspiration, je me lançais moi aussi dans la bataille essayant de couvrir au mieux le rouquin de mon cœur.

Les forces en présences étaient largement en faveur des mages noirs et bientôt j'écopais d'une vilaine coupure à la jambe et Ron d'une brûlure au côté droit, quand à Mione je l'avais perdue de vue dans la confusion.

Du coin de l'œil je saisis un flash de lumière verte et me retournant je vis Ron tomber.

Un hurlement de douleur et de colère, que je n'entendis même pas, s'échappa de ma bouche, alors que je déblayais le chemin jusqu'à mon âme sœur à coup d'avada kedavra.

Les corps des mangemorts tombaient au tour de moi et je ne m'en souciais même pas, la rage et la souffrance m'avaient poussé dans un état second.

Je finis par arriver auprès du corps de mon ange roux. Je me laissai tomber à genoux auprès de lui, et de mes doigts gourds j'essuyais le sang et la crasse de son visage, le suppliant de me répondre, d'être encore en vie. Mais son beau visage ne bougea pas, ses magnifique yeux restèrent troubles, fixés dans le vague. Aucune pulsation n'atteint mon oreille posée sur sa poitrine, aucun souffle ne vint caresser ma joue.

Mort, mon amour était mort. Des larmes douloureuses dévalaient mes joues, mes mains se serraient convulsivement sur ses épaules, les secouant doucement , ma bouche implorait tous les Dieux connus de ma rendre ma vie, de me rendre mon âmes sœur. Mais bien sûr les Dieux égoïstes ne me répondirent pas, et je restais là berçant la tête de mon ange tombé, alors qu'autour de nous les sorts volaient arrachant à la vie d'autre personnes, semant derrières eux la mort et la désolation. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en soucier, je n'arrivais pas à prêter attention à ce mangemort ce rapprochant de moi. Et lorsque le serviteur du diable prononça ces deux mots, c'est avec joie que j'accueillis l'éclair vert de la mort, car ce dernier voyage allait me mener auprès de mon amour.

Ma dernière pensée fut pour Harry et Hermione que j'abandonnais.

**Pardon, mais je ne suis pas assez fort. Sans Ron, mourir est un soulagement. Pardon d'être aussi lâche.**

**!****« &#&#& »!**

**

* * *

**

Bonsoir, voici la version longue de mon OS. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez^^


	2. Prologue

**Disclamer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur:** Sleilo

**Warning:**

1. Cette fanfiction contient du slash, c'est à dire des relations entre personnes du même sexes. Homophobes passez donc votre chemin.

2. Cette fanfiction contient la description explicite de relations sexuelles, le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

3. Aucour de cette fics il sera fait mention de viol.

4. La mort de personnages sera décrite à plusieurs détail et ce à la première personne du singulier.

**Divers:** Cette fics est la version longue de mon OS "Lové entre 2 Serpents". Le point de vu du narateur sera différents au cours de chaque interlude/préquelle/épilogue.

**

* * *

**

**Série les verts et argents**

**Lové entre deux Serpents (version longue):**

**Prologue:**

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit les bras en croix. Sur les draps prune, à côté de lui ce trouvait le parchemin froissé qui était la source de son accablement. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler la moite torpeur de cette fin d'après midi d'août. Le douze Square Grimaud, où le survivant résidait, était désert. Depuis la mort Dumbledore et la trahison de Snape, Macgonagale avait jugé ces locaux peu sûres et avait transféré le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix à Poudlard.

Depuis maintenant deux jours, en dépit des risques, le survivant y avait emménagé. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour prendre une décision. Pour l'heure le jeune homme avait laissé ses pensées prendre un tour macabre: Il se remémorait tous les êtres chers que cette guerre lui avait arrachée. Il repensait à la mort de Sirius son cher parrain, à l'assassinat de Dumbledore, lâchement abattu par Snape, cet homme à qui il avait fini par accorder sa confiance. Snape, Harry brûlait de haine à son égard, dire qu'il avait cru en ce sinistre personnage. Sa trahison n'en fut que plus douloureuse pour le survivant. Et c'était sans compter la disparition de Blaise et Ron morts, aux mains des mangemorts s'étant introduits dans Poudlard grâce à Malfoy. Tant de morts à cause d'une seule personne, à cause d'un jeune homme de son âge. Cette simple pensée rendait Harry malade.

Si seulement la funèbre liste c'était arrêtée là, la situation bien que difficile ne serait pas aussi désespérée. Mais hélas ce ne fut qu'un début. L'Ordre du Phœnix, déstabilisé par la perte conjointe de son meneur et de son seul espion, enchaîna erreurs sur imprudence et nombreux furent ceux qui en payèrent le prix. Il y avait Rémus foudroyé par un maléfice de Bellatrix Lestrange, Maugrey finalement vaincu après avoir envoyé trois mangemorts ad patres, et enfin Ginny Weasley morte en tentant de secourir des enfants moldus.

Harry souffrit énormément de la disparition de la femme qu'il aimait. Sous la choc le jeune homme resta dans un état second pendant deux jours. Puis il changea, jamais il ne se permit de pleurer, de ne serait-ce que montrer une quelconque émotion. toute sa tristesse il l'enferma dans son cœur et entoura ce dernier de glace. Finis les sourires éclatants, les plaisanteries légères. Finis les regards étincelant de malice. Le téméraire et joyeux gryffondor était mort.

Une fois remis Harry commença un entrainement infernal, chaque jour il en ressortait épuisé et toujours plus meurtri. Chaque jour il repoussait un peu plus loin ses limites au mépris de sa santé dans le but de, comme il disait , «botter à les fesses à ce sombre bâtard». Son regard c'était fait froid et sa détermination était de fer, peu importe les sacrifices il était déterminé à ce venger.

Puis il avait eu cette lettre…

Hermione, Tonks et Arthur Weasley étaient aux mains de Voldemort, si Harry n'acceptait pas de ce rendre seul, le 15 août au soir, à Godric Hallow, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les ferait exécuter. Par contre si le survivant respectait les conditions de face de Serpent, ses amis seraient libérés. Cet ultimatum sentait le piège à plein nez et sans rien dire à personne, le jeune homme essayait de définir une ligne de conduite.

S'y rendre seul équivalait à un suicide en bonne due forme, mais passer outre la volonté de Voldemort revenait à condamner à mort trois innocents. D'un autre côté si Harry mourrait tout espoir serait perdu, mais s'il abattait ce chacal puant à tête de reptile….

Le survivant soupira de nouveau en se couvrant le visage d'un bras. Il savait que de toute façon il irait au rendez-vous. La seule vraie question était de décider si oui ou non il fallait avertir l'Ordre. Il était plus que probable que Minerva et les autres tentent de le dissuader de cette folie et même peut être de l'empêcher d'agir. Non, décidément il ne dirait rien et leur laisserait une lettre d'explications.

Fort de sa décision la jeune homme s'assit à son bureau et rédigea ce qui pourrait bien être sa dernière missive. Une fois sa tâche achevée, il se laissa tomber sans grâce sur son lit espérant dormir un peu avant le grand jour.

Le lendemain Harry passa une journée morose, partagée entre apathie et fébrilité extrême. Tantôt les minutes lui semblait des heures, tantôt elles passaient un éclair. La peur lui nouait le ventre et il ne pu rien avaler avant l'heure du départ, pas même un verre de jus de citrouille.

Le moment venu Harry transplana à Godric Hallow devant la maison de ses parents ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Peu de temps après son arrivée un cercle de mangemorts apparut derrière lui coupant toute retraite. Un bruissement de cape poussa le jeune homme à reporter son attention sur les ruines. Voldemort sortit de l'ombre dans une grande envolé de cape. Une entrée dans les règles de l'art , bien qu'un peu trop théâtrale au goût du survivant. Des lambeaux de ténèbres semblaient s'enrouler et se tordre autour de ses membres, ses yeux rouges brillaient d'un éclat maléfique et un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres. Oui, ce soir Voldemort était au mieux de sa forme.

«_ Harry; je sssavais que tu viendrais.» Sa voix bien que froide et sifflante était étrangement envoutante, hypnotique.

L'espoir du monde sorcier avait le sentiment d'être une souris sous l'emprise du charme d'une vipère. Un frisson glacé parcouru sa colonne vertébrale, cette fois il ne pouvait plus reculer l'heure de l'affrontement final avait sonné. La peur au ventre et un goût de bile au font de la gorge, le survivant n'en releva pas moins la tête, toisant le Lord Noir avec mépris.

«_ Heureux d'avoir répondu à tes attentes Tom, maintenant libère les prisonniers.

_ Sssinon quoi, petit lion?»

Harry eut sourire ironique et doucement il plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe pour en tirer le dernier horcruxe.

«_ Disons ta prétendue immortalité contre la vie de mes amis.»

Avec un sifflement de rage Voldemort ordonna la libération des otages. Ces derniers transplanèrent les larmes aux yeux, sur un geste du survivant.

Le jeune homme lança négligemment l'objet au Seigneur des Ténèbres, une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux. Lorsque le bâtard sinistre se saisit du médaillon de serpentard, il poussa un hurlement de colère et éructa d'un ton haineux ses trois maléfices les plus douloureux.

Harry s'y attendant les esquiva sans peine et demanda d'une voix clairement moqueuse:

«_ Hé bien Tom, un problème avec ton horcruxe?

_ Tu me paiera, j'en fait le ssserment!»

Puis les deux belligérants passèrent aux choses sérieuses, la colère de Voldemort décuplait ses forces et bientôt le survivant fut en mauvaise posture.

Soudain deux sorts se heurtèrent et un filin d'argent relia les deux baguettes «sœurs».

Des gouttelettes d'argent circulaient entre les deux baguettes. Harry prenant son arme à deux main concentra toute son énergie sur le bout de bois de manière repousser les billes d'argent. Puis le mouvement hypnotique de la lumière argenté capta le regard du jeune homme; qui eut la sensation de tomber en avant. Le temps se ralentit, il put percevoir chaque détail avec une acuité accrue, la sensation du vent sur sa peau, la couleur rougeoyante du soleil couchant, les flux de magie s'écoulant en direction du mage noir, la douce symphonie de la terre et des étoiles… Tout cela il l'entendait et le ressentait comme suspendu quelque part entre deux instants. Brutalement tout s'accéléra, les flux de magie s'inversèrent, l'esprit et l'essence magique du Lord Noir semblèrent bondir dans sa direction, le survivant eut l'impression que les yeux de Voldemort se rapprochaient de lui à une vitesse folle, rendant la reste de la scène floue, et…. Ce fut le noir.


	3. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur:** Sleilo

**Warning:**

1. Cette fanfiction contient du slash, c'est à dire des relations entre personnes du même sexes. Homophobes passez donc votre chemin.

2. Cette fanfiction contient la description explicite de relations sexuelles, le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

3. Aucour de cette fics il sera fait mention de viol.

4. La mort de personnages sera décrite à plusieurs détail et ce à la première personne du singulier.

**Divers:** Cette fics est la version longue de mon OS "Lové entre 2 Serpents". Le point de vu du narateur sera différents au cours de chaque interlude/préquelle/épilogue.

**

* * *

**

**Série les verts et argents**

**Lové entre deux Serpents (version longue):**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry gémit lamentablement sous l'effet de la douleur, tous ses muscles étaient noués et son corps lui semblait atrocement lourd. Avec difficulté il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières semblaient peser une tonne. Distraitement il remarqua qu'il reposait non pas sur le sol glacé d'un cachot mais dans un lit douillet. Il entendait des voix elles semblaient inquiètes. **Inquiètes?** Songea-t-il avec surprise. Décidemment il fallait absolument qu'il se réveille! Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou, mais il finit quand même par distinguer deux masse sombres penchées sur lui.

«_ Harry! Harry, vous m'entendez?»

Cette voix… Il la connaissait, mais avec des inflexions plus froides, plus cinglantes.

«_ Snape…» Souffla-t-il. **Snape! L'assassin de Dumbledor, Merlin que…**

Paniqué le jeune homme tenta de se relever, mais ne réussit qu'à rouvrir ses plaies et à gémir misérablement. Soudain deux main chaudes et puissantes se posèrent sur ses épaules, le forçant à se recoucher.

«_ Calmez-vous Potter, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité.» La voix était étrangement douce et chaleureuse.

«_ Tenez, voici vos lunettes.» Poursuivit le maître des potions en les lui posant sur le nez.

La vue enfin nette, Harry en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Debout face à lui, le visage fermé mais le regardant avec une intensité troublante, se tenait Snape. Derrière l'homme en noir, une main posée amicalement sur son épaule, il y avait un autre homme. Il devait avoir environ 25 ans, ses yeux et ses cheveux courts étaient aile de corbeau et un sourire inquiet éclairait son visage. Harry le trouvait étrangement familier. Cet homme… Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. L'inconnu prit la parole:

«_ Comment te sens tu Harry? As-tu mal quelque part?

_ De partout, j'ai mal de partout.» Murmura avec effort le survivant.

Immédiatement Snape fut à ses côtés avec une fiole de potion. Il lui expliqua que c'était un puissant analgésique et que ça allait le faire dormir. Le jeune homme retint seulement que ça allait arrêter la douleur et accepta de la boire. Quelques instant plus tard il avait sombré dans un profond sommeil sous le regard mi-inquiet, mi-attendri des deux hommes.

Harry soupira, il était bien même si la douleur commençait à revenir. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un à ses côté qui le protégeait et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que son rêve se termine. Ses sens s'éveillant peu à peu, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un qui lui caressait les cheveux. Sous le coup de la surprise, il ouvrit les yeux son regard encore embrumé sombra dans les deux orbes noires de son anciens professeur.

«_ Comment allez vous Potter? Avez-vous faim?» Lui demanda l'homme sans pour autant cesser son geste. Une fois encore sa voix était étrangement douce, presque tendre?

«_ Je vais mieux professeur.» Bredouilla le jeune homme stupéfait. A ce moment son ventre ce manifesta dans un gargouillis sonore.

«_ Et il semblerait aussi que vous ayez faim.» Commenta Snape en l'aidant à se redresser et à attraper ses lunettes. Puis il lui posa un plateau sur les genoux.

«_ Mangez, vous en avez besoin.»

Harry hésita un instant méfiant, puis décida que si Snape voulait le tuer il l'aurait déjà fait, aussi il prit une cuillerée du potage que l'homme lui avait donné. C'était chaud et merveilleusement assaisonné, en mot délicieux. Dans un premier temps le survivant se concentra sur la nourriture, l'esprit en ébullition.

**Pourquoi Snape l'aidait alors qu'il était le bras droit de Voldemort?**

«_ Que c'est-il passé?» Demanda Harry en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune homme se souvenait seulement avoir affronté Voldemort, après l'avoir forcé à relâcher les prisonniers. Puis leur deux baguettes s'étaient liées, il avait eut le sentiment que l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres était entré dans le sien et puis... Plus rien, le noir total!

Le maître des cachots sembla hésiter puis demanda:

«_ Vous, ne vous souvenez de rien?

_ Juste d'être face à Voldemort et d'avoir sentit son esprit venir à le rencontre du mien…» Répondit le plus jeune d'un ton plutôt agressif.

Snape le scruta un instant avec comme de la tristesse dans le regard. Mais le survivant se dit avoir rêvé, après tout c'était du bâtard graisseux dont il s'agissait! Finalement l'homme en noir reprit la parole:

«_ Vous avez réussi, vous l'avez vaincu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus!» Un sourire satisfait était apparu sur ses fines lèvres pâles.

«_ P…Pardon?» Bégaya le jeune homme abasourdi aussi bien par les paroles du maîtres des Potions, que par son sourire sincère.

«_ Lorsque vous vous êtes mis en colère vous êtes parvenu à attirer le Lord Noir dans votre esprit par l'intermédiaire du lien entre vos baguettes. Il n'a pas pu supporter l'amour qui vous habitait et cela l'a consumé de l'intérieur. Évidemment il s'est défendu et a essayer de se libérer. Le forcer à vivre cet amour jusqu'à le détruire, vous a tellement épuisé que vous êtes resté dans le coma ou au moins dans un sommeil profond pendant une semaine.»

Le survivant garda le silence pendant quelques temps analysant ce que l'homme venait de dire.

«_ Alors la guerre est finie?» Demanda Harry.

«_ A vrai dire non, personne à part vous, Tom et moi ne sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort…»

Harry fronça les sourcils et sentit sa colère se réveiller. **Alors comme ça le bâtard est mort et personne n'a eut l'idée de faire cesser cette guerre inutile! Ça ne m'étonne pas de Snape ce sale mangemort… Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué?**

«_ Mais c'est ridicule! A quoi jouez-vous Snape? Vous aimez tant que ça voir des gens mourir et…

_ Severus! Je vois que notre malade est réveillé!»

L'inconnu de la dernière fois venait de franchir le seuil de la pièce et fixait Harry en lui souriant légèrement. **Ce doit être le fameux Tom** Songea Harry.

A ce moment la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du jeune homme et lançant à Snape un regard venimeux, il siffla:

«_ Menteur! Vous osez me dire que Voldemort est mort, alors que Jedusort est là bien vivant! Par Merlin que voulez-vous? Pourquoi ces mensonges?»

Alors qu'il hurlait, le survivant avait réussi à se relever et pointait un doigt menaçant sur le maître des potions. Soudain les jambes du malade lâchèrent et sans les réflexes de l'ex-mangemorts, qui le rattrapa en le serrant contre son torse puissant, il aurait embrassé le plancher. L'homme en noir le recoucha et dit simplement d'un ton las:

«_ Tom, vaudrait peut être mieux que tu lui explique toi-même cette partie de l'histoire.»

Harry en resta bouche bée, Snape venait d'appeler son maître par son prénom, et de le tutoyer, sans que celui-ci ne proteste. Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au survivant, Tom prit place sur une chaise et se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux il admit:

«_ Oui, je pense que tu as raison.»

Se tournant vers le jeune homme, avec un sourire incertain il commença:

«_ Severus ne t'a pas menti, Voldemort est mort, tu l'as détruit par ton amour… Et par ce fait, tu m'as libéré! Je suis Tom Jedusort et non Lord Voldemort. Grâce à toi j'ai été libéré de l'emprise du monstre que ma folie et ma soif de pouvoir avaient créés et j'ai retrouvé mon apparence première.»

Tom resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre:

«_ Une fois mon moi maléfique détruit, tu t'es évanoui d'épuisement, et j'ai retrouvé mon ancien corps et ma vraie personnalité. Les mangemorts qui nous entouraient sont tombés à mes pieds et ont commencé à m'aduler, persuadés de mon ultime victoire et de ta mort. J'ai vite compris que si je voulais vivre et te sauver il fallait que je fasse semblant d'être Voldemort. C'est-ce que j'ai fait et que je continue de faire depuis une semaine. Personne à part Severus et moi ne sait que tu es vivant.»

Sonné Harry ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien dire, puis son regard perdu se posa sur Snape et se durcit:

«_ Ça n'explique pas pourquoi ce traître vous aurez aidé à me soigner, ni pourquoi vous souhaitez ma survie!»

Tom répondit en premier en lui expliquant qu'il lui devait la liberté et la vie. Le jeune homme hocha la tête; oui ça se tenait et il pouvait comprendre… Il sentait bien que Tom était sincère et puis de toute façon sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus du tout mal, à vrai dire il savait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé que Voldemort était mort! Par contre en ce qui concernait Snape…

A cette pensée il vrilla son regard furieux dans celui de l'homme en noir. Le visage fermé et vide toute expression le maître des potions expliqua froidement:

«_ Je ne suis pas un traître Potter. J'ai toujours servi l'Ordre du Phœnix et j'ai tout sacrifié pour vous, pour vous protéger!

_ C'est faux! Vous avez tué Dumbledore» S'insurgea le survivant.

«_ Non je ne l'ai pas tué, ou du moins je l'ai fait sur son ordre, j'ai simplement respecté sa dernière volonté.» Répondit Snape d'une voix douloureuse, les mains crispée sur les accoudoirs de son siège et le regard comme hanté. L'homme semblait en proie d'une terrible souffrance.

«_ Je ne vous crois pas! Vous êtes un sale traître et un lâche!» Poursuivit Harry, laissant s'exprimer toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulé contre l'homme. Le voir ainsi faible, le regard voilé de douleur, faisait exulter le survivant. Enfin il payait pour tout le mal et les humiliations qu'il lui avait infligées!

«_ Je ne suis pas un lâche!» Rugit Snape, en levant brutalement de son fauteuil.

«_ Écoutez Potter, je connais un moyen de vous prouver ma bonne fois, êtes vous prêt à l'essayer?» Demanda-t-il plus calmement.

«_ Qu'est-ce c'est?» Fit Harry avec méfiance.

«_ La legimencie, je vous ouvrirez mon esprit. Vous pourrez ainsi y lire la vérité.»

Un silence choqué répondit à la proposition du maître des potions. Puis incrédule le jeune homme voulu savoir s'il était sérieux. Snape lui affirma qu'il l'était. Le survivant hésitait, puis finalement la curiosité fut la plus forte et il accepta, laissant l'homme lui expliquer la marche à suivre. Ensuite Snape se plaça face à lui et lui rendit sa baguette. Après encore quelques secondes de doute Harry lança:

«_ Legimens.»

Aussitôt il plongea dans l'esprit et les souvenirs du maître des cachots.

Des flash d'images sans rapport aucun commencèrent par se succéder. Ainsi il revécu diverses tranches de l'enfance miséreuse de son professeur. Il vit son père le battre, il vit aussi quelque fragments de ses actes en tant que mangemort, il le vit accepter la marque… Puis après plusieurs minutes de voyage sans but, ni cohérence dans l'esprit de Snape, le flot de souvenirs commença à se ralentir, puis se fixa sur une scène. Le maître des potions et Dumbledore se faisaient face et ce dernier lui ordonnait littéralement de le tuer lorsque le temps serait venu. Harry vit Snape protester, tenter de le faire changer d'avis, mais rien n'y fit. Dumbledore voulait que le maître des cachots vive, pour le protéger lui, Harry Potter.

Le cours des souvenirs reprit et Harry se sentit tiraillé vers d'autres scènes, avec surprise il remarqua que toutes l'impliquaient lui et le maître des potions. Hélas elles se succédaient trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse comprendre de quoi il retournait. D'ailleurs depuis que le flot de ses pensées avait pris cette direction son professeur essayait de l'éjecter de son esprit.

Déterminer à découvrir ce que cela pouvait cacher Harry augmenta la puissance de son intrusion. Peu à peu il réussit stabiliser le flux de souvenirs. Dire qu'il fut surpris est un euphémisme. Ces pensées, que l'homme cherchait à lui dissimuler, révélaient une grande tendresse, de l'amour et même du désir à son égard!

Choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir le survivant relâcha sa prise et sortit de l'esprit de Snape. Son professeur honni était en réalité secrètement amoureux de lui, c'était tout simplement délirant!

A peine libéré de l'action du sort, Snape se leva et tenta de partir le visage fermé, mais le jeune homme le retint par le bras.

«_ Pardon professeur, excusez moi. Excusez moi, pour tout ce que j'ai dit ou fait. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su voire et comprendre...»

Le survivant avait dit tout cela, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, en cherchant le regard de l'homme qu'il finit par trouver. Un regard d'une intensité troublante… Doucement le maître des cachots essaya de se dégager, pour poursuivre sa fuite mais Harry le retint de nouveau et se jeta dans ses bras en répétant comme une litanie:

«_ S'il vous plait restez, ne partez pas! S'il vous plait restez…»

Alors l'homme timidement d'abord, puis avec quelque chose de plus désespéré serra le plus jeune contre lui. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés ainsi, avant que Snape prenne Harry dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, pour aller le recoucher. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller le survivant s'endormit.


	4. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur:** Sleilo

**Warning:**

1. Cette fanfiction contient du slash, c'est à dire des relations entre personnes du même sexes. Homophobes passez donc votre chemin.

2. Cette fanfiction contient la description explicite de relations sexuelles, le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

3. Aucour de cette fics il sera fait mention de viol.

4. La mort de personnages sera décrite à plusieurs détail et ce à la première personne du singulier.

**Divers:** Cette fics est la version longue de mon OS "Lové entre 2 Serpents". Le point de vu du narateur sera différents au cours de chaque interlude/préquelle/épilogue.

* * *

**Série les verts et argents**

**Lové entre deux Serpents (version longue):**

**Chapitre 2:**

Le lendemain à son réveil Harry trouva de nouveau Snape à son chevet.

"_ Bonjour, Harry

_ B'jour, professeur."

Répondit le survivant d'une voix endormie. Un coup d'œil à la ronde apprit au jeune homme que Tom n'était pas là. Soudain il se rappela que la guerre n'était pas finie et que Jedusort devait jouer le rôle de Voldemort.

"_ Tom est avec les mangemorts, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il a Snape.

"_ Je sais que tu aimerais que tout ça soit terminé Harry, mais personne ne voudra croire que Tom est différent et ils voudront le tuer s'il se rend. Alors pour l'instant il n'a pas le choix. Pour avoir une chance de vivre il doit jouer le rôle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Je comprend votre raisonnement et vous avez sans doute raison professeur. Mais il doit bien avoir un moyen d'envoyer les mangemorts le plus fanatiques, humm, comme qui dirait dans les bras des aurores, non?"

Le maître des cachots regarda le golden boy avec surprise. Visiblement il n'avait pas pensé à cette solution. Rapidement un froncement de sourcil apprit au jeune homme que l'homme en noir avait trouvé une faille dans son raisonnement.

"_ C'est une bonne idée Mr Potter, mais comment pourrait-on avertir les autorités de l'arrivée des mangemorts? Depuis le décès d'Albus tout le monde pense que je suis un traitre et l'Ordre du Phœnix n'a plus d'espion."

Harry grimaça légèrement évidemment vu sous cet angle, les choses ne risquaient pas de marcher! Puis soudain son expression s'éclaira:

"_ Il suffit juste de fournir un nouvel espion à l'ordre et le tour sera joué!

_ Un nouvel, espion? Je savait que votre intelligence ne dépassait guère celle d'une huître, mais je vais finir par croire que votre combat contre le seigneur des Ténèbres à laisser des séquelles, Mr Potter!"

Harry sembla sur le point de perdre son calme, puis son expression se détendit en un sourire amusé.

"_ Je suis sérieux professeur. Je doute que vous soyez le seul à regretter d'avoir prit le marque.

_ En admettant que vous ayez raison, rien ne nous prouve que l'homme que nous choisirons sera digne de confiance!

_ Peu importe qu'il soit sincère ou non, étant donné que Tom est de notre côté."

Snape tomba dans un silence pensif pendant quelques instants, avant d'adressé et micro-sourire à Harry.

"_ Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça pourrait marcher Mr Potter. Et je crois même avoir trouvé le candidat idéal.

_ Vraiment? Qui donc?

_ Lucius Malfoy." Répondit Severus avec un sourire menaçant.

"_ Quoi? Mais vous êtes complétement fou!" S'écria Potter, totalement outragé.

"_ Non, je pense au contraire être tout ce qu'il a de plus sain d'esprit. Réfléchissez y, Harry. Lucius serait pet à tout pour sauver sa peau et celle de son fils. Il suffirait que je l'approche et lui explique le plan d'Albus. Ensuite, je devrais réussir sans trop de mal à le convaincre d'entrer en contact avec l'Ordre, d'autant plus que c'est eux qui ont Draco. Ce qui lui donnera une raison valable à leurs yeux, pour vouloir coopérer.

_ L'Ordre à capturé Malfoy fils?"

Le maître des potions, détourna le regard légèrement gêné:

"_ Errh, en fait je l'ai plus ou moins poussé dans leurs bras. Comme il n'avait commis aucun meurtre et que c'est encore un mineur, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus en sécurité avec l'Ordre."

Harry hocha la tête, tentant de digérer toutes ces nouvelles informations. Oui, en y réfléchissant bien ça pourrait marcher. Après tout Macgonagale croirait sans problème Malfoy quand il dirait vouloir coopérer pour sauver son fils! Oui, et Lucius, ne laisserait sans doute pas passer l'occasion de s'en tirer sans risquer le baiser du détraqueur.

"_ Je pense que ça pourrait marcher, professeur. Une fois Malfoy installé en tant qu'espion il suffira d'envoyer les mangemorts les plus difficiles à contrôler en mission "suicide" au ministère. Cela devrait nous permettre de gagner assez de temps pour trouver à un moyen d'innocenter Tom.

_ Oui c'est exactement ce que je pensais Harry. Je vais aller soumettre notre idée à Tom et s'il est d'accord, j'irais parler à Lucius."

Severus se leva de la chaise où il était assis au chevet d'Harry et avant de partir il déposa un baiser sur son font en murmurant au jeune homme de se reposer et de reprendre des forces.

Le survivant confortablement installé dans son lit, regarda l'homme partir les yeux dans le vague, retraçant distraitement du bout des doigts, l'endroit où Snape l'avait embrassé.

A partir de ce jour là, les choses se passèrent mieux entre le survivant et ses deux sauveurs. Mais si le plus jeune était de plus en plus proche de son ancien professeur et commençait lentement à éprouver de tendres sentiments pour cet homme secret et froid d'apparence, mais aussi très doux quand on le connaissait; il ne parvenait pas à faire confiance à Tom.

Quelques jours étaient passés et le survivant commençait à se déplacer maladroitement, à l'aide de béquilles. D'ailleurs il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour sortir, quand Snape poussa vivement le battant, rompant le fragile équilibre du jeune homme qui se tenait derrière. Mut par ses réflexes le maître des cachots réussit de justesse à rattraper Harry. Ils se tenaient là, torse contre torse. Le plus jeune avait le nez enfouit dans le cou de l'homme en noir et sa respiration légèrement haletante le chatouillait délicieusement, le faisant frissonner de bien être. Harry se sentait incroyablement bien, comme à sa place, ainsi blottit entre les bras puissants de son ancien professeur. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui, en joignant ses mains sur les reins de Snape. Se faisant le survivant colla son bassin contre celui du maître des potions et tout deux haletèrent fortement en sentant la preuve de leur désir se frôler à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons. Harry releva la tête et son regard émeraude tomba dans deux puits d'obsidienne brillant de désir et de tendresse. ** Merlin qu'il est beau lorsqu'il laisse tomber son masque…** Songea le Gryffondor. Severus quand à lui se perdit dans les lacs poison obscurcis par le désir, il se pencha un peu plus vers le jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que son souffle caresse ses lèvres. Ce fut Harry qui abolie la distance les séparant en posant doucement ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles, fines, tentatrices, délectables… Puis sans hâte le plus jeune lécha et mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure de Snape, qui entrouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir dans son antre chaude. Harry commença à explorer timidement la bouche de l'homme en noir, goûtant sa saveur épicée, légèrement relevée de mente. Quand sa langue rencontra sa jumelle un éclair de pur plaisir les traversa et une danse sensuelle commença. Au fil des secondes le baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné, plus sexuel, appelant à plus, toujours plus. Le jeune lion ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir qui se répercuta dans la bouche de Severus, enflamma ses sens et le fit frissonner d'envie. Les deux hommes mêlèrent leurs souffles et leurs essences dans un tendre ballet jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les force à se séparer. Front contre front chacun scruta le regard de l'autre y cherchant la réponse au sentiment trouble mais pourtant si puissant qui les envahissait. Harry le cœur battant à tout rompre se lança le premier et déposant une pluie de baiser papillon dans le cou de Severus, il murmura d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir:

«_ Je t'aime Severus. J'aime tes piques sarcastiques, tes sautes d'humeurs, la tendresse que tu cache sous ta froideur, le goût de ta peau sous mes lèvres, chaleur de tes bras autour de moi… Je t'aime malgré le passé.»

Pendant quelques instants, une éternité pour le Gryffondor, l'ex-mangemorts ne réagit pas. Le cœur brisé, les larmes aux yeux le survivant commença à essayer de se dégager en s'excusant d'une voix faible et tremblante. Mais le maître des cachots l'en empêcha en le plaquant contre lui dans étreinte presque désespérée. En déposant un doux baiser sur ses cheveux, il lui dit le visage impassible mais les yeux plein de joie:

«_ Il est probable que je ressente la même chose que vous Mr Potter.»

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux et lui ravit les lèvres en un langoureux baiser, puis demanda:

«_ Tu voulais me voir, non?

_ Oui, c'était pour te prévenir que j'aillais m'absenter quelques jours. Pour la première fois Lucius va jouer les informateurs et je préfère surveiller cette opération de près. Nous ne voudrions pas après tout que les Lestranges et les autres s'échappent.»

Avec une petite moue mutine le survivant répliqua, en ondulant sensuellement les hanches:

«_ Je suppose que ça signifie qu'il est hors de question que je te traine jusqu'à un lit pour que me face subir les derniers outrages.

_ Je suis désolé Harry mais il faut que je parte, par contre à mon retour…»

Le professeur laissa sa phrase en suspend et décocha un regard brûlant à son vis-à-vis en pressant la bosse déformant son pantalon contre celle du petit brun. Finalement à regret, les deux hommes se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser. Une fois seul le survivant pris la direction de la douche où il explosa en criant le nom du maître des cachots.


	5. Interlude 1

**Disclamer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur:** Sleilo

**Warning:**

1. Cette fanfiction contient du slash, c'est à dire des relations entre personnes du même sexes. Homophobes passez donc votre chemin.

2. Cette fanfiction contient la description explicite de relations sexuelles, le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

3. Aucour de cette fics il sera fait mention de viol.

4. La mort de personnages sera décrite à plusieurs détail et ce à la première personne du singulier.

**Divers:** Cette fics est la version longue de mon OS "Lové entre 2 Serpents". Le point de vu du narateur sera différents au cours de chaque interlude/préquelle/épilogue.

**

* * *

**

**Série les verts et argents**

**Pour l'Amour d'un Fils, Partie 1:**

Je marchais d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du manoir, de mon manoir. Je revenais d'une réunion avec le Maître. Le Maître... Ces deux mots avaient un goût amer contre ma langue. J'étais un Malfoy, je n'ai pas de maître et je ne courbait la tête devant personne. Devant personne sauf le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'étais pathétique. Toute cette fierté, tout ce pouvoir, sacrifié sur l'autel d'une erreur d'enfant. D'une erreur qui avait fait de moi un esclave, moi qui était fier de ne fléchir devant personne, chaque jour je me traînais au pied de mon maître comme le dernier des bâtards. Tous ces principes que j'avais inculqués à mon fils, je ne les respectais pas moi même. Dans sa lâcheté et sa couardise mon fils était plus un Malfoy que moi. Peut importe à quel point j'aimais le gosse, cette vérité était douloureuse. Draco avait raison je ne méritait que son mépris. Après qu'étais-je à part le serviteur d'un homme rongé par la folie. Pire que tout, je n'étais qu'un esclave parmi tant d'autre!

Perdu dans mes sombres pensées je ne pris conscience de la présence que Severus uniquement lorsqu'il posa une main légère sur mon épaule. Severus, ce maudit sang mêlé... Il était le seul à avoir l'oreille du maître, certains prétendaient même qu'il était son amant. Mon échec en était encore plus cuisant. Oui Snape se traînait aussi aux pied du Maître, mais lui à la différence de nous autres pouvait parler sans en payer le prix, lui avait le droit à l'erreur. Maudit soit cet homme!

Et maintenant, il se tenait là devant moi et il semblait vouloir me parler. Je haussais un sourcil méprisant.

« _ Lucius, je sais où est Draco. »

J'eus l'impression que le sol ce dérobais sous mes pieds. Mon fils, mon précieux fils, ce veracrasse puant savait où était mon petit ange. Ma stupeur fut brusquement remplacé par la colère et je saisis la chauvesouris des cachot par le revers de sa robe et le plaquai violemment contre le mur.

« _ Où est-il? » Sifflais-je avec rage, ne me souciant pas des règles Malfoyenne m'interdisant de montrer la moindre émotion et affirmant que je devais être maître de moi même en toute circonstance. Il s agissait de mon fils, par Salazar!

« _ Lucius, je doute que cette discutions soit l'une de celles que tu aimerais avoir dans un couloir ouvert à tout vent. »

Le petit con me connaissait trop bien, peu importe si j'apprenais qu'il avait un lien quelconque avec la disparition de mon fils... Et bien disons simplement que je ferai passer les punitions du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour celles d'un enfant de cœur. Oh oui, le génie des potions allait souffrir et j'allais me repaitre de ses cris.

Sans un mot je refermais mon poing su son bras gauche, celui qui portait la marque de notre infamie commune et je le tirais vers mes appartements. Son visage resta impassible, pourtant je savais que la force de ma poigne devait il être douloureuse. Maudit soit-il, cet homme est trop serpentard pour son bien!

Une fois arrivé je fermais la porte et lançais le plus puissant sort d'intimité que je connaissais. Snape rajouta un sort de son cru au mien et sans aucune gêne se laissa gracieusement tombé dans l'un de mes fauteuils.

« _ Je t'en pris Severus, fais comme chez toi. » Laissai-je tomber avec une ironie mordante, Salazar que cet homme était exaspérant!

« _ Je te remercie pour ton hospitalité. » Me répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête et il joignit ses doigts devant sa bouche et jambe délicatement croisée par dessus l'autre.

Salazar, malgré sa laideur naturelle et tous ces défauts, cet homme réussissait encore à agir avec une grâce totalement obscène à mes yeux. Un être pourvu de traits aussi austères et d'un corps aussi laid que le sien ne devrait pas être capable de se mouvoir avec une grâce dont j'avoue, à ma grande honte, être parfois jaloux.

« _ Alors? » Demandais-je, en m'assaillant dans le fauteuil faisant face au sein.

« _ L'Ordre de Phœnix détient ton fils.

_ Vraiment et comment fait-_tu_ pour le savoir?

_ Ah mais mon allégeance est peut être moins évidente qu'il n'y paraît et il se pourrait que j'ai « poussé » Draco vers des eaux moins troubles.

_ Où veut-tu en venir?

_ Je suis le seul à savoir de quel côté ma faveur penche. Vu la conjoncture actuelle mes alliés doutent de moi... Par contre comment pourraient-ils douter d'un père cherchant à sauver son fils?

_ Potter est mort, les Phœnix ont perdus la guerre.

_ Potter est vivant, en mauvaise posture mais vivant.

_ Un esclave enfermé dans les cachots du Maître est impuissant.

_ Pas quand l'allégeance de son « propriétaire » n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être.

_ Je vois. Tu me fournis des informations, et je les transmet à l'Ordre en échange de mon pardon et celui de mon fils. C'est bien ce que tu proposes?

_ J'ai toujours apprécié travailler des hommes intelligents, Lucius, et tu ne m'a jamais déçu.

_ Bien je pense que ta proposition est acceptable. Bien sûre il va me falloir des garanties...

_ Potter sera prêt j'y veillerais. Après tout il suffit que le coup fatal soit donné par sa main, si par bonheur le serpent avait avalé une souris empoisonnée et bien se serait simplement et coup de chance.

_ Très bien je prendrais contact avec les phœnix prochainement. Je suis sûre qu'il aimeraient connaître les intention de Seigneur des Ténèbres vis à vis du ministère. »

Snape inclina gracieusement la tête dans ma direction, se leva avec fluidité et sorti de mes quartiers sans ajouté un mot. Pensif je restais quelque temps dans mon fauteuil retournant dans ma tête les informations que je venais d'apprendre.

Ainsi donc la chauvesouris n'avait jamais trahis le vieux fou... Hum Snape nageait dans des eaux extrêmement troubles, ce serpent visqueux avait un don certain pour passer entre les mailles de filet.

Bien il semblerait qu'il soit temps de planifier une rencontre avec les poulets grillés. L'idée de devoir supporter ses adorateurs des moldus me rendais malade, mais pour mon fils je le ferais! Si je pouvais lui offrir une vie libre, où l'ombre du maître ne se pencherait pas sur lui je le ferai. Mon ange méritait le meilleurs. Peu importe le prix à payer je le paierai pour lui.

Fort de cette résolution, je me couchais et tentais de prendre le repos nécessaire à la clarté de mon esprit. Demain, j'allais jouer mon avenir et celui de mon fils sur ma capacité à trouver les bon mots au bon moment.

J'étais assit dans l'un des salon privé de « L'orbe verte » et restaurant sélect étant miraculeusement resté neutre. Je devais me tenir à quatre pour ne manifester aucun signe de mon anxiété. Je mourrais d'envie de taper anxieusement du pied et de laisser mes doigts impassiants pianoter joyeusement sur la table en chêne massif me faisant fae.

Prenant discrètement une profonde inspiration, je me rappelais que l'Ordre n'avait plus d'espion et donc plus d'informations. Ils endeuilleraient à bras ouvert ne serait-ce que pour ça.

Le porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes enveloppés dans des capes de couleur sombre, en franchirent le seuil.

Sans un mot je leur fit signe de s'assoir, mes mystérieux interlocuteurs, retirèrent leurs capes laissant apparaître deux visages identiques surplombés par une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant.

Weasley, songeais-je. Ils avaient envoyé les deux jumeaux Weasley. L'Ordre avait dû tombé bien bas, s'il laissait deux imbéciles dans ce genre traiter une affaire de cette importance.

Les deux rouquins prirent place en face de moi, en silence. Finalement l'un d'eux pris la parole. Son expression avait un sérieux que je n'avait encore jamais vu sur le visage d'un Weasley, et sa voix était calme, posée et poli. J'étais agréablement surpris même si je ne le montrais pas.

« _ M Malfoy, vous souhaitiez nous faire par d'une information importante...

_ Direct, n'est-ce pas? Bien cela change agréablement de mes compagnons actuels. Disons que leur compagnie commence à me lasser et que je me languis de mon fils.

_ Votre est en parfaite sécurité et sera totalement libre dès la fin de cette guerre.

_ Aucun délits n'a été retenu contre Draco? » Demandais-je avec surprise en haussant un sourcil.

« _ Non, Dumbledore a été très clair sur ce point. Si Draco Malfoy n'avait pas sang sur les mains alors il devrait être pardonné et intégré au mieux parmi nous.

_ Je suis surpris, la plus part des gens ne font pas preuve d'une telle complaisance envers les Malfoy.

_ Pour le directeur, Draco n'était pas un Malfoy, mais un enfant.

_ Je crois que je peux comprendre, cela. » Affirmais-je en inclinant respectueusement la tête. J'avais beau ne pas adhérer pleinement aux idéaux du vieux fou, j'admettais au moins à moi même, que l'homme était juste.

« _ Bien sûre, » Intervint l'autre Weasley, « votre cas est différent. »

Une évidence, s'il y en avait. Considérer mon cas de la même façon que celui de mon fils aurait été stupide.

« _ Je suis heureux de voir que tout sens commun n'a pas quitté les phœnix, après la perte de leur leader.

_ Vous aviez des informations.

_ Oui, mais vous comprendrez qu'en venant ici je prend un gros risque et que...

_ Si vous coopérez avec nous, M Malfoy, nous vous accorderons le même pardon qu'à votre fils.

_ Nous veillerons aussi à ce que vous puissiez voir Draco relativement souvent pendant toute la durée de la guerre. » Ajouta son frère avec une regard connaisseur. Il semblerait que mon inquiétude pour mon fils est été des plus transparente. Bien c'était plutôt positif, cela me rendrais plus humain à leurs yeux.

« _ Vos conditions sont acceptables. Cependant je veux tout cela par écrit avec la signature du professeur Macgonagale, comme garantie.

_ Voici le document. »

Le Weasley sur ma droite me tandis un parchemin à l'allure officiel. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un contrat magique. Ce dernier avait déjà était signé à la fois par l'encre et la sang de la vieille chouette. Parfait mes futurs alliés était sérieux ET prudents. Une close du contrat garantissait que je ne fournirais aucune informations sur les affaires de l'Ordre à qui que ce soit et ce même indirectement. Malgré les apparences j'avais à faire à des gens intelligents. C'était agréable surprise. Autant travailler avec des idiots pouvait être utile dans certains cas, autant, cette fois, la situation était suffisamment délicate pour qu'avoir des alliés avec la tête sur les épaules soit primordial. Sans un mot de plus je signai le document par l'encre et le sang. Ce denier disparu dès qu'une goutte de mon sang fut appliquée à son pied, à côté de ma signature.

Les Weasley, n'ajourèrent rien se contentant de ma dévisager ouvertement, en sirotant leur boisson. Pas de félicitations, ps de serrage de main intempestif, rien qu'un silence prudent et contemplateur. Ces deux hommes n'étaient pas les joyeux imbéciles que l'on m'avait décrit. Il y avait plus d'intelligence et de ruse dans leur yeux que dans ceux de la majorité de mes « collègues ». A bien y réfléchir ce n'était guère surprenant! Il faut un certain talent pour réussir à créer les farces et attrapes dont il sont à l'origine. D'autant plus que certaines de leurs créations ont une réelle utilité stratégique.

Jusqu'à présent leur traits n'avaient exprimés que sérieux et prudence, je voulais les surprendre.

« _ Potter est vivant. »

Un petit bruit de surprise échappa à l'un d'entre et l'autre sortie une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent de sa poche.

« _ Accepteriez vous de nous répéter cela sous l'influence du veritaserum? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration, je m'y attendais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appréciais cette idée.

« _ Soit à la condition que vous ne me posiez aucune question personnelle.

_ Très bien, je vais administrer la potion. »

L'homme s'avança vers et me demanda d'ouvrir la bouche. L'une de ses main se glissa sur ma nuque, sans doute pour m'empêcher de m dégager au dernier moment. Ca poigne était ferme, mais gentille. Il m'administra la potion avec douceur, veillant à froisser le moins possible ma dignité. Il s'abader sur la banquette à côté de moi, gardant une main sur mon poignet pour contrôler la vitesse de mon pou. Son frère commença son interrogation. Étrangement la chaleur de la poigne du rouquin sur mon poignet mon réconfortait. Je n'aimais pas abdiquer mon libre arbitre.

« _ M Malfoy, est-ce que Harry Potter est vivant?

_ Oui.

_ L'avez-vous vu de vos propre yeux?

_ Non.

_ Avez-vous la certitude de sa survie?

_ Oui.

_ Savez dans quelles conditions il est retenu?

_ Oui.

_ Quelles sont-elles?

_ Potter est l'esclave personnel de Severus Snape. »

Le visage de mon interrogateur s'assombrit. Cependant il continua de la même voix calme et posé.

« _ Tait-ce la seule information que vous souhaitiez nous transmettre?

_ Non.

_ Que souhaitiez-vous nous dire de plus?

_ Une attaque sur le ministère est prévu dans trois jours à l'heure du déjeuner. Cinq mangemorts doivent infiltrer le bâtiment, grâce aux failles que j'ai ouvert dans ses décences.

_ Pourquoi doivent-il infiltrer la ministère?

_ Pour enlever le ministre de la magie et ainsi donner le contrôle officiel du monde magique au seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Quel mangemorts seront présents?

_ Les trois Lestrange, Rosier et Pettigrow.

_ Est-ce tout ce que vous vouliez nous dire, M Malfoy?

_ Oui.

_ Bien Fred donne lui l'antidote. »

Le rouquin à côté de moi me donna une fiole contenant l'antidote, je l'avalais rapidement, soulagé de pouvoir retrouver le contrôle de mes paroles.

« _ M Malfoy, nous vous remercions de votre coopération. Si à l'avenir vous avez des informations à transmettre envoyer un message à notre magazine de farce et attrapes. Nous organiserons une rencontre. » M'expliqua le Weasley me faisant face. Celui à côté de moi, Fred, ajouta:

« _ Venez à notre magasin par cheminette, jeudi à 15h. Vous pourrez y voir votre fils. Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui. »

Il rejoignit son frère, et ils me saluèrent, tous deux d'un hochement de tête avant de remettre leur cape et de disparaître. Je passais encore une demis heure au salon, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de faire. Désormais j'étais un espion de l'Ordre du Phœnix, cela en soit avait peu d'importance. Depuis mon erreur de jeunesse j'étais habitué à servir, non ce qui importait, était que j'allais bientôt revoir mon fils.

Jeudi était enfin arrivé. Bientôt j'allais quitter le manoir pour rejoindre mon fils. Rien que le fait de m'éloigner du maître sera un soulagement. L'échec de son plan au ministère l'avait rendu furieux. Les doloris était tombés, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Salazar personne n'avait été épargné. Personne sauf Snape. Ce maudit bâtard était encore passé entre les mailles du filet! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait longuement puni, mais contrairement aux autres, une fois de retour dans mes quartiers j'avais eus la surprise d'y trouver Snape. Ce dernier me bourra de potion de soins et me mis au lit. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ressentis autre chose que du mépris pour le bâtard.

Enfin heureusement, personne ne suspectait une trahison et tout le monde blâmait tout bas le maître d'avoir sous-estimer les ministère.

Ca y est, il était l'heure. Je pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la jetai dans le feu avant de prononcer d'une voix claire le nom du magasin des jumeaux et de disparaître dans l'âtre.

Je fis une entrée des plus digne, en arrivant sur mes deux pieds sans ne serait-ce que trébucher. Je m'attendais à ce que l'un des jumeau m'accueille mais en lieu un place je fus percuté par une furie blonde qui s'accrocha fermement à mes épaules. Draco... Je refermais mes bras sur mon fils et enfouissais mon visage dans ces cheveux, envoyant au diable les règles ancestrales de ma famille. Salazar, qu'il m'avait manqué!

« _ Fils. » Murmurais-je.

« _ Père, vous m'avez tellement manqué!

_ Je sais Draco, je sais.

_ Pourquoi vous a-t-on laissé me voir? » Me demanda-il en se dégageant doucement.

« _ Je suis devenu un espion pour l'Ordre, personne ne te l'a dis?

_ Non, je suis souvent avec Granger et les deux plus jeunes Weasley, personne ne nous dit jamais rien sous prétexte que nous sommes des enfants. »

Je passais le reste de l'après midi à rattraper à le temps perdu avec mon fils.

Après cette journée, de retour chez moi, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Mon fils ne sera l'esclave de personne. Pour un Malfoy la famille passe avant le reste et Draco est la seule famille que je reconnaisse. Ma femme est morte. Il ne me reste que mon fils et s'il faut que je traverse l'enfer pour le protéger je le ferais!

Voldemort, oui je suis capable de penser son nom, et bientôt je pourrais même le crier: Voldemort est mon ennemis!


	6. Interlude 2

**Disclamer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur:** Sleilo

**Warning:**

1. Cette fanfiction contient du slash, c'est à dire des relations entre personnes du même sexes. Homophobes passez donc votre chemin.

2. Cette fanfiction contient la description explicite de relations sexuelles, le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

3. Aucour de cette fics il sera fait mention de viol.

4. La mort de personnages sera décrite à plusieurs détail et ce à la première personne du singulier.

**Divers:** Cette fics est la version longue de mon OS "Lové entre 2 Serpents". Le point de vu du narateur sera différents au cours de chaque interlude/préquelle/épilogue.

**

* * *

**

**Les verts et argents**

**Aveugle et Fou, Tel est l'Amour:**

Le Maître m'avait convoquée dans la salle du trône. Je me hâtais donc dans les couloirs, veillant à ce que ma robe et ma coiffure restent impeccables. Arrivée devant les hautes portes de bronze massif, je ralentis l'allure et entrai dans la grand salle la tête haute, et la démarche féline. Sans regarder à droite, ni à gauche je m'avançai vers Son trône, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Lui. Il était si beau et si noble. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de puissance irrésistible et depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa jeunesse je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le dévisager, un sourire béat aux lèvres Il était un Dieu descendu sur terre, Mon Dieu…

Je me prosternais gracieusement à ses pieds. Il me demanda de me relever, sa voix douce et envoutante m'envoya des frissons de plaisir au creux des reins. Cet homme… J'irais jusqu'en enfer pour lui.

Me tenant debout devant lui, je détaillais ses traits fins et aristocratiques entre mes cils, je répugnais à reculer et à laisser la place à Malfoy qui venait de faire son entrée.

Pourtant malgré ma fidélité et mon attachement pour lui, je n'étais qu'un serviteur parmi d'autres et devais me plier au protocole.

Aussi je pris fièrement ma place au près des autres membres du premier cercle.

Malfoy étant le dernier attendu, le Maître se leva et écarta les mains devant lui pour nous demander le silence. Immédiatement tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et le silence s'installa.

« _ Très chers mangemorts, le Survivant est mort et le temps de mon règne est venu. Demain un petit groupe d'entre vous s'introduira au ministère et en prendra le contrôle en mon nom.

_ Mais, Maître nous ne pouvons pas passer les défenses du ministère. » Intervient humblement Nott. Je retins un reniflement de mépris, comment ce cancrelat pouvait-il seulement oser douter du Maître?

« _ Nott, ton manque de discernement m'étonnera toujours… Que crois-tu que Lucius ait fait au ministère ces derniers mois? Endoloris. » Laissa-t-il tomber nonchalamment. Je ne pus qu'admirer la puissance et la maitrise du Maître, non sans me réjouir des souffrance de cet imbécile. Nott se tordait de douleur au sol, demandant pathétiquement grâce au Maître.

Finalement le Maître leva son sortilège et nous expliqua que cinq d'entre nous passeraient par les failles que Lucius avait ouvertes dans les défenses du ministère. Une fois dans la place nous devrions tuer les aurores de garde et enlever le ministre.

Un plan ingénieux et parfaitement pensé, le Maître était tellement intelligent… J'espérais ardemment faire parti des cinq élus, je souhaitais me distinguer aux yeux du Maître. Peut être que si je lui offrais une grande victoire, il poserait enfin un regard concerné sur moi? Peut être qu'enfin il daignerait me féliciter, moi qui ne vis que pour lui.

Le Maître reprit la parole me tirant de mes pensées douces amères.

« _ Rabantant, Rodulphus, Queudevers, Evan et Bellatrix, vous êtes mes élus, ne me décevaient pas! »

Il m'avait choisie, le Maître venait de me choisir. Je retins de justesse le sourire ravi qui menaçait de poindre sur mes lèvres, et me jetais à ses pieds avec les autres pour le remercier de cet honneur.

De retour dans mes appartements mon mari tenta de m'attirer dans notre chambre mais je le repoussai sans ménagement. Mon esprit était trop plein du Maître pour que je songe à un autre homme. Et mon mari, me direz-vous? Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que le Maître, je n'ai épousé Rodulphus rien que parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'avait demandé.

Une semaine plus tard l'heure de l'attaque avait sonnée, cinq « pop » caractéristiques du transplanages indiquèrent notre arrivée au ministère. Rosier prit la tête de notre groupe et nous guida vers le point faible des défenses. Furtivement nous, nous introduisîmes dans le grand hall du ministère, étrangement les lieux étaient désert. Ce n'était pas normal et un mauvais pressentiment me tordit les entrailles.

Pourtant je suivis les autre vers les étages, par les escaliers de secours. Je n'abandonnerais pas, le Maître comptait sur moi!

Une fois en haut je partis en éclaireuse, tous les sens en alerte, je me glissai silencieusement au bout du couloir, personne, juste un silence pesant, presque angoissant. Je fis malgré tout signe aux autre de me rejoindre, nous avions une mission, le reste importait peu.

A peine avions nous atteint le milieu du couloir, qu'une alarme stridente se déclencha et qu'une lumière aveuglante s'alluma. Une dizaines d'aurores se précipita sur nous, nous prenant en tenaille.

« Trahison! » Ce mot résonnait dans mon esprit, mais le temps des reproches et de la vengeance était loin. Pour l'heure il me fallait survivre. Les aurores rendus furieux par notre intrusions n'hésitaient pas à utiliser des impardonnables. Des rayons verts, croisaient des jets de lumières bleus et rouges. Les sorts volaient de toutes parts et nous n'étions déjà plus que quatre. Je faisais face à deux aurores, ils étaient bien entrainés et je peinais à maintenir mon bouclier. Soudain je me jetai de côté et d'un avada envoyai l'un de mes ennemis rejoindre ses aïeux. La bataille se poursuivit et bientôt je me retrouvais à combattre dos à dos avec Rodulphus et Rabastant, la défaite était proche et inéluctable.

Nous avions échoué et pire quelqu'un avait trahi le Maître, hélas aucun d'entre nous ne rentrera pour l'avertir.

J'étais folle de rage à l'idée qu'un traitre puisse se tenir aussi proche du Maître. Je mourrais bientôt mais j'emporterais un maximum des ces traitres à leur sang avec moi!

Malgré mes efforts les chiens couchant du ministères me semblaient toujours plus nombreux, et maintenant seul Rodulphus se tenait à mes côtés. Il m'abritait sous un bouclier alors que je pilonnais les troupes ennemis de rayons verts. Ils tombaient comme des mouches, mais ça ne suffirait pas, Rodulphus faiblissait et déjà il se tenait à genoux, ses jambes n'ayant plus la force de le soutenir.

Je le sentis s'accrocher à ma robe et je m'accroupis à ses côté, bientôt ce serait la fin.

« _ Bella, nous allons mourir, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui.

_ Bella aide moi, je ne veux pas mourir à genoux comme un chien. »

Sans répondre je glissais un bras autour de sa taille et l'aidait à se relever. Je n'y avait jamais prêté attention avant aujourd'hui mais mon mari était un homme fier… Et puissant aussi, malgré son état d'épuisement son bouclier tenait toujours.

Nous, nous tenions là debout sur nos jambes vacillantes, couverts de sang, le visage hagard, faisant une dernière fois face à nos assaillant. Nous allions mourir ensemble, debout face à l'adversité.

« _ Je t'aime. »

Le murmure de Rodulphus fut comme un électrochoc pour mon esprit fatigué, et mon bras resserra sa prise sur la taille de l'homme, de mon homme, le rapprochant de moi.

Une vague de tristesse me frappa, pour une fois je ne pensais pas au Maître, mais à cet homme dont je portais le nom. A cet homme qui malgré les épreuves avait toujours été là pour moi. Cet homme que j'avais tant de fois maudit et méprisé, je le voyait vraiment pour la première fois. Levant la main je retraçai du bout des doigts ses pommettes saillantes, son menton volontaire, et sa mâchoire masculine, et je plongeai mes yeux dans ses orbes saphirs. Pendant une seconde je me noyais dans l'amour qui transpirait de son regard. Une seconde qui me sembla durer un siècle. Une seconde de regrets et d'amertume, face à cet amour avorté. Avorté car il n'était plus temps. La Mort se rapprochait et je pouvais sentir son souffle âcre et fétide me caresser la joue, ses doigts secs et décharnés se glisser dans mes cheveux. Oui, elle était là je la sentais.

Les forces de Rodulphus finirent par l'abandonner totalement le bouclier qui nous projetait venait de s'effondrer, pourtant je ne m'en souciait pas. La seule chose qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux, était cet homme que j'avais sacrifié sur l'autel de mon adoration aveugle pour le maître. Trop tard, il était trop tard pour construire quelque chose et pourtant… Pourtant, je voulais lui offrir un peu du bonheur que je lui avais toujours refusé. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et fermais les yeux, pour la première fois de mon existence je me sentais à ma place…

Quelque chose nous heurta et ma dernière pensée fut pour Voldemort qui m'avait tout volé, mon âme, ma vie et même mon amour.


	7. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur:** Sleilo

**Warning:**

1. Cette fanfiction contient du slash, c'est à dire des relations entre personnes du même sexes. Homophobes passez donc votre chemin.

2. Cette fanfiction contient la description explicite de relations sexuelles, le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

3. Aucour de cette fics il sera fait mention de viol.

4. La mort de personnages sera décrite à plusieurs détail et ce à la première personne du singulier.

**Divers:** Cette fics est la version longue de mon OS "Lové entre 2 Serpents". Le point de vu du narateur sera différents au cours de chaque interlude/préquelle/épilogue.

* * *

**Lové entre deux Serpents (version longue):**

**Chapitre 3:**

Il devait être près de minuit quand un cri d'horreur réveilla Tom, inquiet, il se précipita dans la chambre du survivant. Il le découvrit roulé en boule sur son lit répétant sans cesse en se balançant d'avant en arrière:

«_ Pitié oncle Vernon, pitié, je ne le ferai plus, promis, je ne le ferait plus.»

Jedusort légèrement paniqué tendit une main vers l'épaule du garçon pour tenter de le ramener à la réalité. Mais celui-ci avec un cri de terreur déchirant, s'échappa du lit et alla se blottir dans un coin de la pièce en implorant sa pitié. Ça faisait mal, l'héritier Serpentard souffrait de voir Harry dans cet état là. Lors de la destruction de Voldemort, Tom avait lui aussi vécu les souvenirs de Harry et il en avait développer beaucoup de respect et de tendresse pour le jeune homme. Lorsque le Gryffondor le repoussait l'ancien Lord avait l'impression qu'on le poignardait en plein cœur, à chaque fois un peu plus fort. Tom se languissait de pouvoir serrer ce corps tremblant contre lui, d'être là pour lui et de lui susurrer de tendre mots d'amours à l'oreille. Oui des mots d'amour! Tom Elvis Jedusort, l'homme qui se faisait encore appeler Lord Voldemort était tombé follement amoureux du survivant, et si seulement il n'y avait que cela… Mais voilà Harry refusait de le laisser approcher car il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Si seulement Severus était là, mais non il avait du partir vérifier le bon déroulement de l'opération de "mise à pied" des mangemorts instables. L'ex-seigneur des Ténèbres était totalement démuni face à la détresse du plus jeune et ça lui brisait le cœur; alors en désespoir de cause, il s'assit contre le mur à un peu moins d'un mètre de Harry et il commença à lui parler de son enfance.

Il lui raconta l'orphelinat, la cruauté des autres enfants, cet atroce sentiment de solitude et aussi l'impression d'être un monstre indigne de vivre. Il lui raconta sa souffrance, la haine qui l'emplissait peu à peu, sa peur d'avoir encore plus mal le poussant à vouloir toujours contrôler les autres, comment peu à peu il avait sombré dans les ténèbres et comment les sentiments que véhiculaient les souvenirs transmis par Harry l'en avait tiré. Tom voulait distraire le survivant de ses démons, mais aussi lui faire comprendre qu'il connaissait cette douleur, qu'il pouvait l'aider et qu'en fin de compte ils étaient semblables: deux homme sur qui le destin s'était acharné et avait faillit les détruire.

Les paroles de l'ex-Lord, par leur sincérité, réussirent à abattre les barrières de méfiance et de peur que le jeune homme avait dressé entre eux. Lorsqu'il se tut Harry se jeta dans ses bras. Puis l'étreignant compulsivement, baignant sa chemise de larmes, il lui raconta à son tour les souffrances de son enfance, les coups et le mépris de son oncle, le placard sous l'escalier, la malnutrition et les corvées. Un fort lien d'empathie se forgea entre les deux hommes, chacun pleurant sur l'épaule de l'autre les cendres de son enfance brisée. Car oui, Tom pleura en serrant Harry contre lui, il pleura pour le mal qu'on lui avait fait, qu'on leur avait fait…

Puis lentement, Tom déposa une pluie de baisers sur les joues de Harry effaçant progressivement toute trace des perles salées. Jedusort relâcha son étreinte de manière à ce que si le survivant voulait prendre la fuite, il pourrait le faire sans difficultés. Des papillons dansaient dans le ventre de l'ancien Lord et il priait toutes les divinités connues pour que son petit ange ne le repousse pas.

**Tom,** Songea Harry,** Je… J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de lui offrir le bonheur que la vie lui a refusé, de le faire sourire… Mais j'aime Severus… Oui je l'aime mais Tom a besoin de moi et… Et je… J'ai aussi besoin de lui!**

Timidement Harry leva une main et du bout des doigts retraça les contours du visage de l'héritier Serpentard, alors que celui-ci rejetait la tête en arrière, et fermait légèrement les yeux sous la douceur de la caresse. Pour finir le plus jeune s'attarda sur les lèvres rebondies et bien dessinées de son vis-à-vis, les frôlant, les flattant, les titillant tendrement. N'y tenant plus Tom fit assoir Harry entre ses jambes, en le serrant contre lui. Puis se frottant sensuellement contre lui, il happa l'un des doigts du survivant, le suçant et le mordillant comme il rêvait de le faire avec la verge du plus jeune. Le Gryffondor remplaça sa main par ses lèvres en un baiser d'abord tendre et langoureux, puis de plus en plus passionné et vorace. Harry laissa ne put réprimer un cri de surprise qui se transforma en râle de plaisir quand la main de Tom se glissa sous l'élastique de son pantalon et commença un lent va et vient sur son sexe érigé. Entre deux soupirs d'extase, Harry glissa une main sous la chemise de Tom et se fit un devoir de titiller ses tétons délicatement rosés, jusqu'à les rendre presque douloureux, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir à l'ex-Lord.

Échangeant des baisers passionnés et des caresses de plus en plus osées, les deux hommes continuèrent à se caresser jusqu'à ce que chacun se libère entre les doigts de l'autre. Après un rapide sort de nettoyage, Harry entraina Tom vers le lit et se blottit contre lui.

«_ Dit, Tom, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

_ Hummmm.» Marmonna le plus vieux, sombrant peu à peu dans une douce torpeur.

Puis enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux du survivant, il demanda:

«_ Qu'y a-t-il Harry?

_ Que ressens-tu pour Severus? J'ai remarqué que vous étiez proches, mais…

_ Tu te demandes à quel point?

_ Oui.»

Tom resserra son étreinte et se tourna de façon à pouvoir fixer les émeraudes du jeune homme:

«_ Nous, nous aimons Harry. Oui, je l'aime autant et aussi désespérément que je t'aime.

_ Sait-il que tu m'aimes?

_ Oui .»

L'ex-Lord craignait de perdre Harry, il ferma les yeux sous le coup de l'appréhension. Ses entrailles se tordaient douloureusement dans l'attente des mots qui le briseront.

** Harry, n'acceptera jamais cette passion à trois. De toute manière comment pourrait-il seulement m'aimer après tout le mal que je lui ais fait! Par les dents de Salazar , c'est mon ancien moi qui as tué ses parents!**

Alors que ces pensées s'enchaînaient, Tom sombrait peu à peu dans le désespoir.

«_ Tom.» Appela Harry, en lui caressant doucement la joue. «_ Regardes moi, amour.»

**Amour? Non, c'est impossible, j'ai mal entendu.** Songea Tom et n'osant pas y croire. Puis il dévisagea Harry, le regard plein de confusion. Avec un doux sourire le Gryffondor se rapprocha de lui et lui ravit ses lèvres.

«_ Je vous aime Tom, je vous aime tous les deux!»

Fou de joie l'héritier de Serpentard, le serra dans ses bras et le couvrit de baisers. Leur amour était partagé, Harry les aimaient tous les deux….

Quelques jours plus tard Severus rentra et il fut accueillit par Tom, qui l'embrassa passionnément. Le tenant par la nuque, il pressa un genoux contre l'entre jambe du professeur. Ce dernier lui répondit avidement et commença à caresser les flancs de son compagnon, d'abord par-dessus son tee-shirt, puis enfin à même la peau. Concentré sur Tom, Severus ne sentit pas Harry s'approcher par derrière. Il cria de surprise et de plaisir, quand le plus jeune, se frottant langoureusement contre son dos, se mit à caresser du bout des doigts, tantôt l'érection du maître des potions, tantôt celle de Tom. L'ex-Lord abandonna les lèvres de l'homme en noir, pour torturer délicatement, la peau sensible du creux de son cou. Le survivant en profita pour ravir les lèvres de son ancien professeur en un baiser enflammé.

** Oh Salazar, c'est si bon… Ils… Tous les deux… Je… Enfin nous sommes réunis.** Ce fut la dernière pensée consciente du maître des cachots, avant qu'il ne se laisse submergé par le plaisir procuré par les attentions des deux autres.

Sur le chemin de la chambre, les trois hommes se débarrassèrent mutuellement de leurs vêtements devenus superflus, non sans faire de multiples poses dédiées à de tendres caresses et à d'ardents baisers. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la chambre, ils étaient tous trois aussi nus qu'au jour de leur naissance et avaient le souffle cout et rauque et les yeux brillants.

Severus se coula sur le lit et attira Harry contre lui, le faisant s'agenouiller de par et d'autre de ses hanches. Tous deux gémirent fortement, lorsque leur sexes se frôlèrent. Harry de sa langue brûlante et joueuse, partit à la conquête du torse d'albâtre de Severus, non sans léchouiller et suçoter les deux petits boutons de chair rosée, arrachant à son amant des râles de plaisir et des soupirs délicieux. Tom pendant se temps se glissa dans le dos de Harry et commença à dessiner, à coup de langue, des arabesques le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sur ses reins, se rapprochant petit à petit de l'intimité du Survivant.

Harry était perdu dans un autre monde où tout n'était que sensations. Celles des soupirs de contentement de Severus, alors qu'il martyrisait ses tétons, celles des mains fines et agiles de son professeur perdues dans ses cheveux, et l'incitant à descendre toujours plus bas, celle de la langue de Tom sur ses fesses, de ses mains si douces et habiles qui lui caressaient les bouses. Les soupirs et les petits cris de plaisir de ses deux amants étaient une délicieuse mélodie aux oreilles du survivant, qui s'enhardit et présenta trois doigt au maître des potions. Severus s'en saisit et plongea sont regard brûlant dans les orbes troubles du plus jeune, appréciant la lueur de désirs s'y lovant. Puis il les prit en bouche, les caressant de sa langue taquine et les enserrant entre ses lèvres rougies par les baisers. De son autre main le survivant retraça tendrement presque avec révérence, le tracé des cicatrices parcourant le torse de son amour. Puis paresseusement elle se fraya un chemin entre leur des corps et se referma sur leur deux sexes tendus, les faisant glisser l'un contre l'autre, arrachant aux deux hommes des râles et des gémissements de plaisir.

Les mains de l'ex-Lord avaient quand à elles trouvées le chemin du torse et de la nuque de Harry, qu'elles effleuraient en de douces caresse, tel le battement des ailes d'un papillon. Puis leur errance les mena jusqu'aux mamelons du survivant qu'elles pincèrent et roulèrent tendrement entre leur doigts. Délaissant le torse du survivant, la langue mutine de Tom vint taquiner l'intimité du plus jeune, lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir, elle s'y insinua, titillant et détendant l'anneau de chair.

Gémissant et soupirant Harry retira ses doigts de la bouche de Severus et couvant d'un regard brûlant son visage détendu et ses yeux à moitié fermés par le plaisir; il se pencha sur lui et murmura avant de l'embrasser:

«_ Tu es superbe Sev, magnifique…»

Doucement pour ne pas blesser son amour, Harry introduit un doigt en lui, sans cesser ses va et vint sur sa hampe dressée, le distrayant efficacement de la douleur. Lorsque le maître des potions commença à onduler des hanches, à la recherche de plus de contact, le survivant rajouta un deuxième doigt et bougeant sans hâte, il effleura le centre des plaisirs de Severus qui s'arqua délicieusement sur un cri de joie étranglé. Puis enfin il ajouta un troisième doigt, en couvrant le sexe érigé de l'ex-mangemorts de petits coups de langues joueurs.

Harry concentré, sur le maître des cachots, fut surpris par l'intrusion d'un doigt de Tom, mais la sensation étrange fut rapidement remplacée par une pure vague de plaisir quand l'ex-Lord titilla sa prostate. Voyant que le plus jeune en demandait plus l'héritier de Serpentard rajouta successivement deux autres doigts; en murmurant des mots d'amours et des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille du plus jeune et en caressant son érection.

D'abord submergé par ces sensations Harry s'immobilisa avant de reprendre ses attentions sur le corps de Severus. Quand le maître des cachots commença à le supplier, à demander plus, le survivant plaça les jambes de l'homme sur ses épaules, se positionna contre son entrée et marmonna un sort lubrifiant. Sentant l'homme s'impatienter, il le pénétra lentement en haletant fortement, à deux doigts d'exploser alors que Tom continuer de martyriser sa prostate. Puis quand Severus commença à bouger en quête de plus de plaisir, Harry amorça un long mouvement de va et vient rythmé.

Lorsque Tom le pénétra à son tour le jeune homme, ressortit complètement et s'empala sur le sexe tendu de l'ex-Lord; lui arrachant un cri étranglé. Puis il se replaça en Severus, touchant cette fois le centre de son plaisir et lui arrachant des cris de bonheur. Les sensations étaient fantastiques, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux bougeait, ses mouvements se répercutaient sur les autres décuplant leur plaisir. Les râles et les soupirs de plaisir des trois hommes se mêlaient et leurs corps se fondaient les uns dans les autres, chaque seconde, les amenant vers l'apogée de leur plaisir. Leurs lèvres se trouvaient et se séparaient, les corps en sueur ondulaient sensuellement, glissant les uns contre les autres. Les mains tantôt caressaient, tantôt griffaient …

Puis Severus se libéra le premier contre le torse d'Harry, son corps se tendant et se contractant entraînant le survivant et l'ex-Lord avec lui vers le septième ciel. Puis Tom épuisé se dégagea doucement, avant de rouler contre ses deux amants. Hors d'haleine les trois hommes continuèrent à se câliner un peu, profitant de la douce langueur et du bien être qui les habitaient. Le sexe de Severus se réveilla rapidement et il roula au dessus de Harry dévorant de sa bouche brûlante la douce peau de son cou et de son torse. Jetant un coup d'œil à Tom, il l'invita à les rejoindre, mais il leur fit signe de poursuivre quelque temps sans lui. Alors Severus se mit en devoir de rendre le Gryffondor fou de désir, en titillant ses tétons et en couvrant tout son corps de doux baisers mouillés et de petits coups de langues sans jamais toucher son sexe. Puis après qu'Harry ait humidifié trois de ses doigts, il le prépara délicatement, jouant de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur son sexe pour le distraire et faire monter son désir. Alors qu'Harry le suppliait de venir, Severus le pénétra d'un seul coup arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir teinté d'un peu de douleur au survivant, puis s'immobilisa, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Commençant de lentes et amples allées venus, il accéléra progressivement le rythme, allant toujours plus loin et toujours plus vite. Il caressa le sexe de son amant s'accordant à la cadence de ses mouvements, le guidant peu à peu vers l'extase. Bientôt les vagues de plaisir parcourant le survivant furent telles qu'il se libéra contre le torse du maître des potions, qui vint lui aussi quelques mouvements plus tard dans un râle de plaisir.

Cette nuit là les trois amants refirent de nombreuse fois l'amour, cherchant à apprendre le corps des autres et leurs soufflant de tendres promesses.


	8. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur:** Sleilo

**Warning:**

1. Cette fanfiction contient du slash, c'est à dire des relations entre personnes du même sexes. Homophobes passez donc votre chemin.

2. Cette fanfiction contient la description explicite de relations sexuelles, le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

3. Aucour de cette fics il sera fait mention de viol.

4. La mort de personnages sera décrite à plusieurs détail et ce à la première personne du singulier.

**Divers:** Cette fics est la version longue de mon OS "Lové entre 2 Serpents". Le point de vu du narateur sera différents au cours de chaque interlude/préquelle/épilogue.

**

* * *

**

**Série les verts et argents**

**Lové entre deux Serpents (version longue):**

**Chapitre 4:**

Voilà maintenant trois semaines qu'ils avaient découvert les plaisirs de l'amour à trois, trois semaines d'épuration des troupes mangemorts et de tentative de les occuper sans causer la mort d'innocents. Trois semaines aussi de vaines recherches d'une solution pour Tom. Et maintenant ça faisait quatre jours que Tom affirmait que seule sa mort permettrait d'apporter la paix. Il va sans dire que le survivant et Severus avait protesté bruyamment contre cette idée.

Ce matin refusant de se tourner vers ces pensées désagréables, Harry se remémorait leur première nuit, blottit entre ses deux hommes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'abandonner de nouveau au sommeil, son estomac se contracta le forçant à se précipiter vers les sanitaires, réveillant au passage ses deux amants.

«_ Harry tout va bien?» Demanda anxieusement Severus en voyant son amour penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

Tom, lui se précipita vers lui en lui tendant une serviette et un verre d'eau.

«_ Je vais bien, j'ai juste la nausée c'est tout.» Répondit le survivant.

Severus un plis inquiet barrant son front, répliqua:

«_ Ça fait cinq jours que tu vomis chaque matin, ça suffit je t'emmène consulter un médico-mage. On va camoufler ta cicatrice avec du fond de teint et te teindre les cheveux, ça devrait suffire pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas.»

Tom visiblement soucieux approuva:

_ Oui, Sev tu as raison! Tu sais Harry ça m'inquiète de te voir comme ça, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de te faire ausculter. Par contre vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui t'accompagne, personne ne connait mon nouveau visage.»

Après pas mal de protestations et de soupirs excédés, Harry finit par obtempérer et se rendit dans un cabinet privé avec Tom. Après une attente interminable dans une petite salle assez sinistre, aux murs gris sale, le médico-mage demanda à Harry de le suivre, en priant Tom de bien vouloir l'attendre à l'extérieur. Cela ne plut guère à l'ex-Lord qui faillit rappeler au pauvre sorcier, qu'on ne donne pas d'ordre à Voldemort, quand Harry d'une pression sur le bras et d'un sourire le ramena à la réalité.

Après avoir fait passé une batterie de tests au jeune homme, le médico-mage demanda à Harry s'il avait un compagnon et s'ils se protégeaient lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Harry répondit oui à la première question et non à la deuxième et le médico-mage lui affirma qu'il savait de quoi il souffrait avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

A la sortie du cabinet Harry refusa de dire quoi que ce soit à Tom et il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, comme choqué.

A peine arrivés chez eux Severus fondit littéralement sur le plus jeune en lui demandant si ça allait et s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

«_ Oui, tu pourrais me laisser respirer.» Répondit Harry, pince-sans-rire.

Avec un petit sourire contrit l'ex-mangemorts fit assoir Harry sur le divan et lança un:

«_ Alors?» Interrogatif.

Face au silence du survivant, il se tourna vers Tom…

«_ Je ne sais rien.» Lui dit ce dernier en secouant la tête.

Harry chercha nerveusement le regard des deux hommes, il avait l'air terrifié et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses paupières. Immédiatement Severus fut à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras.

«_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, quoi que tu ais à nous dire, nous ne cesseront jamais de t'aimer.»

Ému le jeune homme se serra quelques instant contre le torse puissant de l'homme en noir. Puis se dégageant doucement Harry prit la parole d'une voix tremblante:

«_ Je… Je suis enceinte, vous allez être papa!»

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce. Bien vite brisé par le hurlement de joie de Tom qui se jeta sur Harry pour l'arracher à son canapé et le faire tournoyer dans les airs, en répétant:

«_ Je vais être papa! Je vais être papa!»

Une fois Tom clamé, les deux hommes s'aperçurent que le maître des potions n'avait pas bougé. Harry le cœur serré s'avança vers lui et lui effleura la joue.

«_ Sev, je suis désolé. Je pensais que toi aussi tu le voulais, mais…»

Sans prévenir le terrible maître des potions, le terreur des cachots, éclata en sanglots et se jeta au cou de Harry.

«_ Je… C'est merveilleux Harry. J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, mais quand j'ai découvert que j'étais gay, j'avais définitivement tiré un trait sur cette possibilité…»

Sur ces bonnes paroles Tom entraîna ses deux amants vers la chambre avec un sourire en coquin, affirmant qu'il fallait fêter ça!

Le lendemain, à son réveil Harry ouvrit ses yeux sur ceux de Tom, qui le regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse. Le survivant pouvait sentir Severus lové contre son dos, visiblement il dormait encore.

"_ Tom... Je... Maintenant que je suis enceinte, tu vas abandonner tes idées de suicide n'est-ce pas? Tu ne vas pas priver notre enfant de son père?

_ Harry, cet enfant à trois pères, il pourra très certainement vivre sans l'un d'eux.

_ Tom! Comment oses-tu?" S'écria le survivant, en se redressant brutalement et réveillant Severus.

"_ Comment oses-tu prétendre que tu as aussi peu d'importance! Crois-tu vraiment que JE pourrais vivre sans toi? Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aime moins que Severus. Par Merlin! J'ai besoin de vous deux pour vivre. De vous deux..." A la fin de sa tirade la colère avait entièrement quittée la voix du survivant, remplacée par du désespoir et de la douleur.

"_ Harry, je sais que tu m'aimes. Je sais que vous m'aimez tous les deux, et je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Mais soit réaliste, tant que je vivrais le monde sorcier ne sera jamais en paix, jamais.

_ Non Tom, il doit y avoir une solution, c'est juste qu'on ne l'a pas encore trouvée.

_ Harry à raison, Tom, il y a une solution et nous la trouverons." Severus s'était déplacé pour enfermer dans son étreinte les deux hommes de sa vie. Quoi qu'il arrive il ne laisserait pas Tom faire quelque chose de stupide sans réagir.

"_ Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, que la seule solution c'est que je meurs je...

_ Tom tu vas bientôt être papa. Je veux que soit prés de moi pour l'accouchement, je veux que tu voie grandir notre enfant. Tom s'il te plait.

_ D'accord Harry, je ne parlerais plus de ça, au moins jusqu'à l'accouchement mais après si..."

Tom ne put continuer plus loin car Severus couvrit sa bouche de la sienne. Peu importaient les doutes de l'ancien seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry allait avoir besoin de leur soutient à tous les deux et le maître des potions comptait bien obliger Tom à tenir parole et à être là pour leur ange.

Le reste de la matinée se perdit dans la danse millénaire des amants, amoureux...

Les semaines suivantes, l'ancien maître des Ténèbres et son fidèle bras droit, furent aux petits soins pour leur amour. A tel point qu'il finit par les envoyer paître violemment n'en pouvant plus d'être couvé…

Évidemment les deux futurs pères firent tout et n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner, sous le regard amusé du survivant qui ne se gênait pas pour en profiter outrageusement.

Les choses suivirent assez calmement leur cours, entre deux crises de colère du jeune homme, que sa grossesse rendait particulièrement irritable.

Bien sûre à l'extérieur la guerre faisait rage, mais Severus et Tom veillaient à ne pas inquiéter leur jeune amant avec ça. En vérité Tom se montrait de plus en plus secret vis à vis des actions des mangemorts. Il abreuvait Severus et Harry de paroles rassurantes mais la situation devenait de plus en plus difficile à tenir, très bientôt il faudrait que le camp de la "Lumière" gagne sous peine de perde le contrôle des mangemorts restants. Oui très bientôt il devrait mourir mais pas avant la naissance de son enfant, il l'avait promis à Harry.

Finalement après trois mois d'attente, les grossesses masculines étant beaucoup plus courtes que celles féminines, le grand jour arriva.

Harry fut conduit en urgence à une petit clinique privée. Et si au début ses deux amours voulurent rester pour le soutenir, les râles de souffrance du plus jeunes et les détails plus techniques de l'accouchement les firent fuir.

En effet au cours de sa dernière semaine de grossesse, Harry s'était transformé.. Eurm, et bien en femme.

Après deux longues heures d'attentes angoissées, une infirmière fit entrer les deux anciens serviteurs des Ténèbres. Ils avaient presque les doigts en sang à force de s'être ronger les ongles.

"_ Je te parie que c'est une fille.» Lança, un Severus monté sur ressort.

«_ Non, non, non! Ce sera un fils!» Affirma Tom sûre de lui, en le suivant dans la pièce. Snape s'immobilisa brutalement et Jedusort se cogna contre lui.

«_ Que?» Commença l'héritier de Serpentard, en contournant son amant, avant de rester bouche bée à son tour.

Harry avec un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour du visage, mis un petit paquet vagissant entre les bras de Severus en disant:

«_ Sev, je te présente ta fille, Noelia. Regardes elle a tes yeux!»

Se tournant vers Tom, il ajouta en lui mettant un autre bout d'chou entre les bras:

«_ Voici ton fils Aurélien, Tom. Et je peux te dire qu'il est déjà aussi têtu que toi!»

Les deux plus vieux, en adoration devant leurs enfants, finirent par s'assoir sur le lit de part et d'autre de Harry, et leur petit chou calé sur un bras , étreignant de l'autre leur amour, il lui déposèrent un doux baiser sur chaque joue…


	9. Chapitre 5

**Disclamer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur:** Sleilo

**Warning:**

1. Cette fanfiction contient du slash, c'est à dire des relations entre personnes du même sexes. Homophobes passez donc votre chemin.

2. Cette fanfiction contient la description explicite de relations sexuelles, le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

3. Aucour de cette fics il sera fait mention de viol.

4. La mort de personnages sera décrite à plusieurs détail et ce à la première personne du singulier.

**Divers:** Cette fics est la version longue de mon OS "Lové entre 2 Serpents". Le point de vu du narateur sera différents au cours de chaque interlude/préquelle/épilogue.

**

* * *

**

**Série les verts et argents**

**Lové entre deux Serpents (version longue):**

**Chapitre 5:**

Père il était père. Tom était totalement perdu, les contraintes de la guerre le poussait à en finir, mais ses enfants, ses deux magnifiques bébés le suppliaient de rester, d'être là pour eux. Et il y avait aussi Harry et Severus, les deux amours de sa vie, est-ce qu'il aurait le courage de les abandonner? De mourir pour que sa famille puisse vivre dans un monde en paix? Tom l'ignorait, en fait il ne savait même pas comment planifier sa mort pour que le monde sorcier laisse sa famille tranquille.

L'ex-seigneur des ténèbres, porta à ses lèvres le verres de whisky qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Il en prit une petite gorgée, puis laissa échapper un soupir, se pelotonnant dans son fauteuil préféré au coin du feu. Sa mort était la seule solution, n'est-ce pas? Tant d'incertitude, et surtout le temps qui lui filait entre les doigts. Il fallait que les choses bougent, cette guerre durait depuis trop longtemps, il fallait en finir...

Peut être que s'il veillait à ce que Malfoy prévienne l'Ordre du Phœnix , puis qu'il prenait la potion de la goutte du mort vivant modifiée... Oui ça pourrait marché après tout cette potion ne laissait aucune trace, et le corps du défunt présentait tous les signes d'une mort pas avada kedavra. Ensuite les chiens couchants de l'Ordre seraient là pour capturer les derniers mangemorts.

Tom resta pensif quelques minutes tournant et retournant son plan, tentant de trouver une solution, mais en revenant toujours au même point: c'était la seule solution viable. Ce plan avait tous les avantages: la potion n'avait pas d'antidote et était indolore, sa mort mettrait automatiquement fin à la guerre et surtout Harry serait libre de vivre une vie heureuse avec Severus et leur enfants.

Harry... Salazar il ne méritait pas cet homme. Et Severus, qui l'avait soutenu, Severus qui avait prit la marque par amour pour le jeune homme ambitieux qu'il était avant de devenir Lord Voldemort. Ces deux amours seront mieux sans lui, il les avait tant fait souffrir... Oui mourir pour qu'ils vivent libres, pour qu'ils soient délivrés de sa présence monstrueuse.

Tom reposa la verre sur la table en acajous, jouxtant le fauteuil en cuir, le cristal émit une note clair en heurtant le meuble. Se passant les doigts dans les cheveux, Jedusort se leva et se dirigea vers la nurserie. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte admirant les deux anges de sa vie, se repaissant pour la dernière fois de la vue de ses enfants. S'avançant doucement dans la pièce, le cœur lourd, il déposa un baiser sur le front de chaque nourrisson, leur disant adieux. Retenant ses larmes, l'ex-fléau de l'humanité se retira dans son bureau pour y écrire sa lettre d'adieux à ses deux amours.

_Harry, Severus, mes amours:_

_Quand vous lirez cette lettre, je serais déjà mort. Ne me pleuraient pas, car je ne regrette rien. Désormais vous êtes libres de vivre dans un monde en paix. Sachez que je vous aime tous les deux et que nos enfants sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. C'est pour ça que je devais mourir, sans moi cette guerre n'a plus lieu d'être, comme dernier présent je vous offre la paix._

_Severus, je sais que tu cherches désespérément un souffle de vie dans mon corps et un antidote à la potion que j'ai bu. Renonces, je suis parti pour de bon cette fois. Ce poison n'a pas d'antidote._

_Ne pleures pas, Severus, car je suis enfin libre de cette culpabilité qui chaque jour me rongeais. Je t'ai fait tant de mal, et toi malgré tout tu as réussi à m'aimer à me montrer que j'étais digne de cet amour. Merci Severus, je t'aimerais toujours même pars delà la mort._

_Harry, mon cœur, je sais que tu dois me haïr pour mon geste, mais c'était la seule solution. Ne me pleures pas, car désormais je suis en paix. Je t'attendrais là bas dans l'autre monde. En attendant soit heureux et veille sur nos petits bouts. _

_Harry, Severus vous êtes la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée, mais maintenant que je suis parti, il y a des choses à faire._

_Si tout c'est déroulé normalement, Lucius devrait avoir prévenu l'Ordre. Ma mort ayant mis fin au fidelitas qui gardait les murs du château, les aurores devraient arriver pour capturer les derniers mangemorts. _

_La potion que j'ai pris donne l'impression que je suis mort d'un avada, Harry il va falloir prétendre que tu m'as tué avec l'aide de Severus et que nos enfants sont les siens et les siens seuls. Personne ne doit savoir que j'ai peut être un héritier, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi et pour l'enfant._

_Adieu mes amours, soyer heureux et veillez bien sur mes deux petits anges._

_Tom J._

Quelques heures plus tard Severus et Harry découvrir le funeste spectacle de leur amour, étendu sans vie sur le divan de son bureau, une fiole vide et une lettre posées près de lui.


	10. Interlude 3

**Disclamer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur:** Sleilo

**Warning:**

1. Cette fanfiction contient du slash, c'est à dire des relations entre personnes du même sexes. Homophobes passez donc votre chemin.

2. Cette fanfiction contient la description explicite de relations sexuelles, le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

3. Aucour de cette fics il sera fait mention de viol.

4. La mort de personnages sera décrite à plusieurs détail et ce à la première personne du singulier.

**Divers:** Cette fics est la version longue de mon OS "Lové entre 2 Serpents". Le point de vu du narateur sera différents au cours de chaque interlude/préquelle/épilogue.

**

* * *

**

**Série les verts et argents**

**Pour l'Amour d'un Fils, Partie 2:**

Je regardais mes amours alors que lentement ils se déshabillaient mutuellement. Fred retirait lentement la robe de George, qui lui s'attaquait déjà à la chemise de son frère. Bientôt les jumeaux furent torse nu, chacun traçant du bout des doigts de légères arabesques sur les pectoraux de l'autre. Je mourrais d'envie de les rejoindre, mais les deux coquins m'avaient attaché à une chaise. J'étais encore totalement habillé et mon érection était douloureusement compressée par mon pantalon. Maintenant George faisait glissé ses doigt son l'érection prisonnière de l'autre rouquin, lui arrachant de petit gémissements de plaisir. Fred ne voulant pas rester passif, déboutonna doucement les pantalons de son frère et les fit glisser autour de ses chevilles en même temps que son boxer.

Une fois son effeuillage terminé il se saisit du membre turgescent et commença un lent va et vient. Les mains tremblantes, gémissant et haletant George parvient à réduire sa moitié au plus simple appareil. Salazar qu'il était beaux, tous les deux nus se donnant du plaisir. Leurs corps parfaitement sculptés se couvraient peu à peu de sueur et de temps à autre l'un d'entre eux rejetait sa tête en arrière dans un grondement de plaisir. Le bruits de leur ébat était une merveilleuse mélodie à mes oreilles.

Par les crochets de Salazar, comme je voulais laisser mes mains glisser sur leur corps parfaits, griffer doucement leurs dos, pincer délicatement leurs tétons délicieusement érigés et enfin me laisser tomber à genoux pour goûter à leurs sexes gonflés de plaisir. J'avais tellement envie d'eux. Les voire sans pouvoir les toucher, les regarder se caresser sans qu'ils ME caressent, c'était une douce torture qui allait me rendre fou! J'avais besoin de les sentir, de les toucher. Je brûlais d'envie que l'un d'entre eux s'approche de moi, m'arrache mes vêtement et me prenne violemment. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Un feu brûlant coulais dans mes veines, le frottement de mes vêtements sur ma peu devenait de plus en plus insupportable, mes hanches bougeaient sans mon accord et je devais me mordre les lèvres pour retenir mes cris de plaisir, face au spectacle qu'ils m'offraient. Salazar piété! Fred étaient tombé à genoux devant son frère et léchait son membre sur toute sa longueur. L'autre rouquin avait les mains crispée sur les épaules de l'homme face à lui, son visage exprimait un plaisir intense, Salazar qu'il était beau. Finalement Fred prit entièrement en bouche la verge de George lui arrachant un long miaulement de plaisir. Le rouquin à genoux suça fortement sa moitié jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne en criant le nom de son frère. Le cris de plaisir de George me fit quasiment venir dans mes pantalons, mes hanches ridiculement arquées au dessus de la chaise.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement pitoyable. En entendant ce son Fred se tourna vers moi, du sperme coulant un peu sur son menton. Il se releva et me regarda avec convoitise en se léchant les lèvres. D'une démarche féline il s'avança vers moi jusqu'à ce que son sexe suintant de désir me caresse le visage. Puis il baissa les yeux vers moi, me toisant de sa splendide nudité. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais tellement envie de simplement ouvrir la bouche et d'engloutir sa hampe.

Il prit son sexe en main et me demanda d'une voire rauque de désir:

«_ Ouvre la bouche, mon ange. »

Je n'étais que trop heureux d'obtempérer. J'ouvris la bouche et je reçus avec délice son organe dans mon antre. Les gouttelettes de spermes perlant un bout de sa verge avait un goût d'Ambroisie. Ses mains me caressèrent les joues, avant de se glisser dans mes cheveux et masser sensuellement mon cuir chevelu. Je commençai à le sucer doucement, faisant courir ma langue le long de la veine pulsant sous son membre. Chaque mouvement de joue ou de langue lui arrachait un gémissement. Puis après avoir joué quelques temps avec cette délicieuse sucette, je le suçais plus fortement avalant plusieurs fois et ce jusqu'à se que ces mains se crispent douloureusement dans mes mèches blondes et qu'il se répande en moi. J'avalai goulument le liquide doux amer et me pourléchai les lèvres lorsqu'il se retira.

Entre temps son frère nous avait rejoint et d'un sort il retira mes vêtements. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement lorsque mon érection put se dresser librement. Bientôt les deux tourmenteurs de mon cœur furent occupé à lécher le moindre centimètre de mon corps me tournant peu à peu en masse informe de gémissement et de soupirs. L'un d'entre eux torturait délicieusement mes tétons de sa bouche alors que l'autre prenait un malin plaisir à souffler sur mon sexe douloureux. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, mon monde se résumait aux sensation que les jumeaux faisaient naître en moi, au delà de ses deux êtres plus rien n'existait. Bientôt George me prit en bouche m'arrachant toute une symphonie de soupirs et de cris de plaisir. Il alternait les longs va et vient avec de rapide mouvement de langues et peu à peu m'emmenait à ma complétion. Alors que j'étais au bord du gouffre ils arrêtèrent tout et me laissèrent pantelant de plaisir sur ma chaise. Je ne puis retenir un grondement de protestation.

Avant que je ne puisse donner voix à mes protestations, ils me détachèrent et bientôt nous fûmes allongés tous les trois sur le lit.

Fred m'attira sur son ventre m'embrassant à pleine bouche, sa langue chaude et humide caressant la mienne. Son muscle souple à force de fortement et de divine caresse domina lentement le mien et je lui abandonner la conduite du baiser, accueillant avec joie les caresse sur mes lèvres, contre mes dents, sur mon palais. Brusquement il roula des hanche frottant nos érections l'une contre l'autre et nous arrachant des soupirs. Une langue inquisitrice vient titiller mon intimité, me faisant longuement gémir dans la bouche de Fred. Bientôt le souple muscle fut remplacé par un doigt. J'en voulais plus! Je n'en pouvais simplement plus d'attendre!

« _ Encule moi maintenant George ou je te jure que je te castre! » Sifflais-je d'une voix rauque.

« _ A tes ordre mon amour. » Répondit-il en s'enfonçant lentement en moi.

Je ne plus retenir un sifflement de douleur, puis son membre heurta ma prostate et tout mon corps s'arqua de plaisir. George commença un ample va et viens heurta à chaque le centre de mon plaisir. Fred laissait pleuvoir et pluie de baisers sur mon visage et mon coup, l'une de ses mains se saisit de mon sexe et commença à les pomper au rythme des allées et venues de son frère. Bientôt je n'en pus plus et j'explosais en criant les noms de mes amants, entrainant George avec moi. Épuisé il se laissa tombé sur mon dos et je m'appuyai de tout mon sur Fred, le faisant gémir bruyamment.

George se retira et roula à côté de nous. Fred caressait tendrement mes dos et mes flancs et m'embrassait langoureusement. Bientôt ses stimulation réveillèrent mon désir et il m'incita à le chevaucher. Je me plaçais à genoux au dessus de lui et tenant sa hampe dans une main je m'empalai sur la colonne de chair. Ses mains s'attachèrent à mes hanches et m'aidèrent à aller et à venir sur son sexe le plus rapidement possible. Me sentant proche de venir je resserrai fortement mon muscle le faisant ce répandre en moi, la chaleur de sa semence et les mouvements anarchiques de ses hanches m'emportèrent dans l'extase.

Une fois nettoyés à l'aide d'un sort nous nous blottîmes les uns contre les autres pour dormir et nous murmurant des mots d'amour et de tendresse. Je les aimais tellement, dire que ça ne faisait qu'un moi que nous étions officiellement ensemble!

Le lendemain je me réveillais le premier. Je ne bougeai pas, étant parfaitement heureux de regarder dormir mes compagnons. La route avait été longue pour en arrivée là. Je me rappelle encore de cette soirée où nous nous étions tous les trois retrouvés dans le même bar. Rapidement nous avions enchaînés les verres et étions tous plus ou moins soul. C'était à ce moment là que les deux frère m'avaient entrainé sur la piste de danse et s'était collé à moi d'une manière des plus suggestive. A la fin de la troisième chanson Fred avait eut l'audace de m'embrasser et son baiser était tellement bon que j'y avait répondu. De fil en aiguille nous nous sommes retrouvé chez les jumeaux et nous avons fait passionnément l'amour.

Le matin suivant je m'étais réveillé avec un migraine atroce et l'impression qu'un veracrasse était venu mourir dans ma bouche. La luminosité de la pièce blessait mes yeux sensible. J'avoue avoir eus un moment de panique lorsque je n'ai pas reconnu la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. L'arrivée de George avec une potion anti-gueule de bois dans la main avait eut tôt fait de me rappelé les évènements de la nuit passée. Horrifié par mon comportement j'avais avalé la potion, je m'étais rhabillé et j'avais tenté de partir pour être retenu par les deux frères. Ensuite nous avions eut une étrange discution:

« _ Ce qui c'est passé hier n'a aucune importance pour toi?

_ Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir permis de me tutoyer, Fred. » Répondis-je hautainement.

« _ Après que tu ais pris ma queue dans ta bouche ça me semble plutôt approprié. » Revint-il à la charge.

« _ Tutoyez moi si le cœur vous en dit M Weasley, mais quand à moi je compte bien oublier cette regrettable erreur

_ Une erreur? C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses après la nuit passionnée que nous avons passée?

_ J'étais soul et je n'aime pas les hommes. » Mentis-je.

Et oui c'était un mensonge. Je savais depuis mes seize ans que j'étais gay. Je n'avais jamais eus l'occasion d'expérimenter avant la nuit passé, mais mon aventure avec les jumeaux était la meilleure expérience sexuelles que j'avais vécue. Bien sûre à ce moment là je refusais simplement de le reconnaître. En fait je n'avais épousé Narcissia que pour contenter mon père. Il fallait dire que l'homme n'hésitait pas à utiliser le doloris lorsque je lui déplaisais.

« _ Menteur, » Cingla George, « Vu les gémissements et les supplications que tu poussais tu ne pouvais qu'aimer ça! »

Je du me battre pour contenir un rougissement au souvenir de la manière dont j'avais supplié les deux hommes.

« _ Quand bien même, ce n'était qu'une erreur!

_ Nous savons tout les trois que c'est faux! »

Sur ces mots Fred s'avança et m'embrassa à pleine bouche et son frère vint se frotter contre mon dos. J'essayais faiblement de les repousser mais rapidement je répondais à les attention.

Brusquement ils se dégagèrent et Fred traça du doigt la bosse de mon érection.

« _ Et maintenant tu vas prétendre que tu n'a pas envie de recommencer? » Demanda-t-il en n mon regard.

Je fermais douloureusement les yeux avant, de m'avouer la vérité: je crevais d'envie de recommencer. Et pas seulement parce que le sexe était bon mais aussi parce que c'était Fred et George. Oh Salazar j'éprouvais quelques chose pour ces deux là .Comment en étais-je arrivé là? J'ai appris à les connaître au cours de nos rendez-vous secrets, ça à dut arriver au fil du temps me dis-je.

Finalement je faisais face aux deux hommes:

« _ Non, je ne fuirai plu. »

Ces cinq malheureux mots scellèrent mon avenir et marquèrent le début de notre relation.

Quelques minutes plus tard une douleur féroce dans mon bras droit me força à me lever. Je veillais à ne pas réveiller mes amours et je leur laissais un parchemin expliquant que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avais convoqué.

Une fois sorti du bâtiment je me concentrai sur la marque et transplanai, la laissant me guider. J'arrivai dans un salon décoré avec goût. Le maître était assis dans l'un des fauteuils bordant la cheminée. A sa vue je me laissais tomber à genoux, je n'avait vraiment aucune envie de me recevoir un doloris.

« _ Relèves toi et viens t'assoir à côté de moi Lucius. »

Surpris par « l'honneur » que me faisait le maître, je m'exécutais. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes comme perdu dans ses pensées, puis il se tourna vers moi et me regarda droit dans le yeux. Je fit un effort pour rester stoïque.

« _ Lucius, j'ai besoin que tu contactes l'Odre du Phoenix

_ Qu... Pardon maître? Je ne puis faire cela! Je n'ai aucun rapport avec ses traîtres à leur sang. »

J'essayais de mettre autant d'indignation possible dans ma voix. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et mon estomac faisais des nœuds. En mot: j'étais terrorisé.

« _ Lucius, inutile de monter sur tes hippogriffes! Je ne te veux aucuns mal. Ceci dit je sais que tu passes des informations à l'Ordre. »

J'ouvrais la bouche pour ma défendre quand il ma coupa:

« _ Non ne dit rien. Je vais éclairer ta lanterne. Severus t'a approché sur mon ordre et je voulais que tu transmette ses informations aux Phœnix.

_ Mais, pourquoi? Je...

_ Peux importe. Bientôt je vais mourir et les barrières de protection et le fidelitas vont tomber. Lorsque cela arrivera je veux que l'Ordre attaque et détruise les mangemorts restant. Tu vas donc aller voir ton contact et lui dire que le survivant a réussi à te faire passer un message comme quoi il tentera de me tuer ce soir à 18h. Veilles à ce que l'Ordre soit prêt car à 18h30 je serais mort.

_ Je ne comprends pas, Maître, que...

_ Lucius, as-tu déjà aimé?

_ Oui.

_ Alors tu sais que lorsque l'on aime on est prêt à tout pour l'être cher.

_ Oui, mais je comprends pas maître.

_ C'est pourtant évident Lucius: Je suis amoureux d'Harry Potter, mais je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir, alors je lui donne ce qu'il désire le plus.

_ Est-ce qu'il le sait?

_ Non, son rejet serait trop douloureux, je préfère mourir sans voir sa réaction.

_ Mais, et votre empire?

_ J'ai été seul toute ma vie et je pensais que le pouvoir suffirait. J'avais tord. Je préfère que tout s'arrête maintenant et que mon amour puisse vivre en paix.

_ Je comprends maître, je transmettrais le message du survivant.

_ Merci Lucius. Oh et s'il te plait ne parles pas de mes sentiments.

_ Votre secret sera bien gardé maître. » Dis-je en m'incliannt.

Je me sentais étrangement ému. Pour la première fois je prenais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étais pas vraiment un monstre, mais un être humain torturé qui par malheur avait mal tourné. J'allais respecter sa volonté. Et avec un peu de chance la guerre sera finie. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand à pensée me frappa: et ci c'était un piège élaboré?

« _ Maître pardonnez moi, mais je ne peux pas vous croire sur parole. »

J'avais peur de sa réaction et je préparais au doloris qui allait suivre.

« _ Tu es un homme intelligent Lucius, et tu viens de le prouver une fois de plus. »

L'homme sorti un poignard de sa robe et s'entailla profondément la paume de la main. Il laissa couler du sang sur le sol et dit:

« _ Je jure sur mon sang, » A ce moment là laissa échapper un peu de sa magie, « sur ma magie et sur mon honneur, de laisser la mort m'emporter ce soir. »

J'étais satisfait le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de passer un serment sorcier. En d'autres termes s'il ne s'ôtait pas lui même la vie ce soir, le serment le fera à sa place. Je le saluais une dernière fois et parti.

Je transplanai sans attendre chez les jumeaux. Entre temps ils s'étaient réveillés. Anxieusement il me demandèrent se que le maître voulait:

« _ Il voulait simplement savoir si j'avais des nouvelles de Draco, heureusement il ne m'a pas torturé. Par contre j'ai fait une rencontre intéressante.

_ Laquelle? » Me demanda George.

« _ J'ai rencontré Potter.

_ Harry? » S'exclamèrent-ils.

« _ Comment va-t-il?

_ Plutôt bien, j'ai réussi à le convaincre que j'étais un espion. Je voulais l'emmener avec moi mais il a refusé. Il a trouvé un moyen de tuer le Seigneur de Ténèbres et il va agir ce soir à partir de 18h. Il voulais que l'Ordre soir prêt à intervenir.

_ Quoi tu aurais dû le forcer à revenir!

_ Vous oubliez la prophétie. Potter et le seul à pouvoir LE tuer et s'il pense réussir, alors qui suis-je pour l'en empêcher? »

Les jumeaux n'étaient pas heureux de la tournure des événements, mais il se firent une raison et nous partîmes prévenir l'Ordre. Les convaincre fut un véritable enfer mais grâce à mes amants j'y parviens sans avoir à boire du veritaserum.

Il était 18h est je me tenais avec mes deux compagnons aux abords de me manoir. Le temps passait lentement à 18h25 les barrières tenaient toujours. Macgonagale persuadée que quelque chose n'allait pas insista pour que je parte en éclaireur et que j'aide Potter. A contre cœur j'acceptais. Même si le maître allait mourir ce soir, le golden boy n'était pas à l'abri des autres mangemorts.

Je transplanai dans mes appartements au manoir, prudemment je sortis et me mis à la recherche du survivant. Il me fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour le localisé. En fait je l'avais trouvé grâce aux bruits de combat qui raisonnaient autour des appartements du maître. Lorsque j'arrivais, je vis Snape et Potter défendre férocement l'entré de la suite face à Nott Sénior et six mangemorts de bas étage. Sans perdre un instant je me lancer dans les combat en attaquant les hommes masqués par derrière. Le combat était rude et les sorts volaient de par tout. Soudain je vis Nott attaquer Potter par derrière sans réfléchir je m'interposai entre les deux hommes. Un éclair violet s'écrasa contre moi, et mon univers explosa de douleur. Des plais s'ouvraient de partout sur mon corps, la douleur était atroce, un cri déchirant s'échappa de mes lèvre. Incapable de rester debout je tombai lourdement.

Ma respiration ce faisait de plus en plus laborieuse, je n'en avais plus pour longtemps. Je pensais aux jumeaux, et des larmes de tristesse douces-amères coulèrent sur mon visage torturé. J'allais les laisser, j'allais abandonner mes amours et je ne pourrai pas leurs dire au revoir.

Un visage apparu au dessus de moi:

« _ Potter. » Murmurais-je. « Dites à Fred et à George que je les aime et que je suis désolé. »

Dans un dernier effort j'attrapais le col de sa robe:

« _ Dites le leur! »

Il hocha une fois la tête. Ma vision se brouillait et s'obscurcissait. La force quittait peu à peu mais membres, respirer était de plus en plus dur... Et puis ma conscience disparue et le noir m'engloutit.


	11. Interlude 4

**Disclamer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur:** Sleilo

**Warning:**

1. Cette fanfiction contient du slash, c'est à dire des relations entre personnes du même sexes. Homophobes passez donc votre chemin.

2. Cette fanfiction contient la description explicite de relations sexuelles, le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

3. Aucour de cette fics il sera fait mention de viol.

4. La mort de personnages sera décrite à plusieurs détail et ce à la première personne du singulier.

**Divers:** Cette fics est la version longue de mon OS "Lové entre 2 Serpents". Le point de vu du narateur sera différents au cours de chaque interlude/préquelle/épilogue.

**

* * *

**

**Série les verts et argents**

**Fiancés à Jamais**

**¤{$$$}¤**

J'étais juste épuisée. Depuis la mort du vieux citronné Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ordonné que tous les enfants premiers naît de parents mangemorts soient entrainés au combat. C'est pourquoi plutôt que de finir ma dernière année à Poudlard je résidais maintenant au manoir Malfoy avec tous les autres enfants de mangemorts de ma génération. Je rentrais d'un entrainement en duel, Salazar, Nott père n'y allait pas de main morte. En parlant de Nott, je ferai mieux de me dépêcher d'aller prendre une douche car Théo m'avait invité à dîner dans ses appartements. A peine arrivée dans ma chambre je me jetais sous la douche, en soupirant de bien être alors que le jet d'eau chaude heurtait mes épaule. Par les crochets de Salazar j'étais tellement courbaturée!

Une fois propre je sortie de la salle de bains une serviette drapée autour de moi. J'ouvris ma penderie et cherchai une robe adéquate. Certes Théo me plaisait, mais il ne fallait pas non plus que je choisisse quelques chose d'outrageusement décolleté ou court... Hum cette violette sera parfaite, père à toujours dit qu'elle mettait mes formes en valeur tout en restant parfaitement décente.

Une fois habillée je me maquillai légèrement histoire de mettre en valeur mes yeux... Hum ensuite venait le problème de mes cheveux. Ils étaient doux et avaient une belle couleur chocolat, le seul hic était qu'ils manquaient désespérément de volume. Bien même un sort ne suffirait pas à leur donner suffisamment de mouvement. Un chignon lâche fera l'affaire, il suffira que je laisse quelque mèches me tomber dans les yeux et sur la nuque.

Lorsque je fut prête je m'aperçus qu'il ne me restait que cinq minutes pour rejoindre les appartements de Théo. Il était amplement temps que je parte.

A moins arrivée Théo m'accueillit comme un gentleman et alla même jusqu'à me faire un baise main. Ensuite me guida gracieusement à l'intérieur et me tint ma chaise avant de prendre place en face de moi. Nous étions assis à une adorable table dressée pour un dîner pour deux. Deux chandeliers magnifiquement ouvragés, et valant sans doute une fortune donnaient une touche de romantisme à la scène.

Théo métamorphosa sans baguette un mouchoir en soie brodée, en une magnifique rose pourpre qu'il m'offrit avec ces mots:

« _ S'il te plait accepte cette fleur, même si sa beauté pâli face à la tienne. »

Battant un peu des cils, j'acceptais son présent en rougissant légèrement et en le remerciant d'une voix douce.

Le reste du dîner fut un enchantement et Théo était attentif à mes moindre gestes. Lorsque je parlait il était comme suspendu à mes lèvres. L'un dans l'autre c'est soirée était excellente.

Après le dessert mon camarade vert et argent se leva et s'avença vers moi. Il me saisi une main avant de tomber à genoux.

« _ Pansy, je t'aime. Tu es la flamme que éclaire et réchauffe mon coeur. Veux-tu m'épouser? »

Pendant qu'il parlait son autre main s'était glissée dans la poche de sa robe et en avait tiré une boîte de velours vert, ouverte sur une magnifique bague de fiançailles en or blanc.

Émue aux larmes je lui répondit oui, et il passa l'anneau à mon doigt avant de se relever et de m'embrasser tendrement. Oh, Salazar, ce baiser... C'était le meilleur que j'avais jamais reçu. Sa bouche avait un goût de chocolat et de mente et sa langue était d'une douceur excise contre mes lèvre, puis dans ma bouche.

Après plusieurs minute de tendresse nous nous séparâmes et mon fiancé me demanda de lui accorder une danse. Ce que je fit avec plaisir. Nous dansâmes jusque tard dans la nuit et Théo me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de mes appartements. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois pour me souhaiter bonne et s'évanouit dans les ombres du couloir.

Extatique je me laissais tomber sur mon, lit et levais ma main gauche devant moi pour examiner ma bague. J'étais fiancée à Théo, Salazar c'était le plus beau pur de ma vie! Sur ses douces pensée je me changeais en chemise de nuit d'un sort avant de ma coucher.

Mes rêve furent remplis du sourire et des yeux de Théo.

**¤{$$$}¤**

Quatre mois étaient passé depuis mes fiançailles, Théo m'avait invité plusieurs fois à dîner et m'avait même emmenée au théâtre et à l'opéra. La date de notre mariage était enfin fixé et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. J'avais passé la journée avec ma mère pour tenter de décider le type de fleur qui décoreraient le pavillon des invités. Bien sûre nous n'étions pas d'accord mais finalement nous étions arrivées à un compromis: je m'occupais de la décoration et elle choisissait la composition du buffet.

J'étais donc sur le chemin de la bibliothèque où Théo devait se trouver quand les barrières de protection du manoir tombèrent et qu'une douleur atroce explosa dans mon bras gauche à l'emplacement de la marque des Ténèbres.

Les douleur dura une dizaine de minutes, dès que ce fut fini je relevai ma manche avec appréhension, pour découvrir qu'en lieu et place de la marque il ne restait qu'une hideuse cicatrice. Horrifiée face aux implications de ma découverte, je sprintais en direction de la bibliothèque, il fallait que je retrouve Théo! Lui saurait quoi faire.

Bientôt je déboulais dans la salle d'étude pour y trouver Greg, Vince et Théo. Tous avaient une mine sombre et expression déterminée. Lorsqu'il me vit mon amour s'avança vers moi et me serra fort dans ses bras puis me relâcha sans un mot.

« _ La disparition des marques ne peut signifier qu'une chose, » Commença Théo d'une voix sombre, « _ le Maître est mort. Il est de notre devoir de trouver son assassin et de le venger. Je propose que nous commencions notre recherche par les appartements du Maître. »

Les deux autre garçon ainsi que moi même approuvâmes en concert. Nous partîmes donc en direction de la suite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au détour d'un couloir, nous tombâmes sur des mangemorts de bas niveau engagé contre des hommes et des femmes portant une robe rouge brodée d'un Phœnix d'or.

Misère l'ordre du poulet grillé c'était introduit dans le manoir!

Bien il était donc temps pour nous de mettre à contribution notre entrainement au combat. Je me jetais dans la batailles aux côté de mes trois camarades. Nous nous battions férocement et je vis Greg éventrer l'un de nos adversaires d'un sectumsempra . Prenez traître à votre sang, songeais-je vicieusement. Je n'étais pas en reste et j'enchaînai maléfice sur maléfice. Aucun des deux groupes ne prenait le dessus, les membres de la bassecour étaient assez nombreux pour nous tenir tête, même si d'autre mangemorts continuaient d'arriver.

L'un des adorateur des moldus réussi à décapiter Vince à l'aide d'un sortilège de découpe. Furieuse je troquer mes maléfices contre des impardonnables et bientôt trois poulets grillés tombaient sous mes coups. Rendus furieux par la perte de notre ami, Greg et Théo m'imitèrent.

Les sort volaient et les morts s'accumulaient sous nos pieds. Greg s'était jetait devant moi et avait pris un avada à ma place. Maintenant son corps reposait parmi les dizaine d'autre qui parsemaient les couloirs. Théo et moi étions tout deux blessés et l'avantage et désormais clairement en faveurs des poulets braisés. En contant les mangemorts restant dans cette partie du manoir, nous étions plus que cinq. Cinq combattants, dont deux adolescents, contre une douzaine de sorciers adultes fortement entrainés. C'était sans espoir. Bientôt nous fûmes coincés au fond d'une pièce sans aucune chance d'évasion.

« _ Rendez-vous! » Nous somma un sorcier noir de haute taille.

J'échangeais un regard avec Théo. Le Maître était mort et la bataille était perdue... A quoi bon se battre? Après une dernière hésitation nous baissâmes nos baguette, et les adorateur des moldus nous passèrent des menottes magiques. Ces dernières nous empêchaient d'utiliser la magie sans baguette et de nous transformer en animagus.

Les hommes de l''Ordre nous conduisirent au Hall de réception du manoir. De nombreux mangemorts si trouvaient déjà enchaînés.

On nous fit assoir dans un coin et l'attente commença.

**¤{$$$}¤**

Ca faisait deux heures que Théo et moi étions assis, blottis l'une contre, sur le sol froid du manoir quand un porte s'ouvrit et que Potter entra. Il avait l'air dévasté et tenait contre lui ce qui semblait être deux nourrissons. Snape entra à sa suite le visage fermé et le teint pâle et faisait léviter devant lui deux civières.

Sur l'une se trouvait le corps sans vie du maître et sur l'autre celui de Malfoy père.

Dévastée je regardais le golden boy et le traître s'avancer dans notre direction. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de nous, devant la vielle chouette et le sorcier noir.

Un silence stupéfait avait suivit leur entrée, et personne ne s'était mis en travers de leur chemin. Maintenant que les deux sorciers s'étaient immobilisé, des baguettes se levaient de toutes parts et menaçait Snape, lui interdisant de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste de plus.

« _ Baissez vos baguettes. Severus est de notre côté. » Expliqua le survivant d'une voix faible et fatigué. Potty semblait à deux doigt de s'effondrait par terre. Bien fait, puisse-tu pourrir en enfer! Songeais-je méchamment.

« _ Harry, il s'agit de l'assassin de Dumbledore! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux! » S'indigna le noir. _( nda; j'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous ne voit de connotation raciste dans cette phrase. C'est juste que Pansy ignore qui est Kingsley)._

« _ Je suis parfaitement sérieux, auror Kingsley. Severus a tué le directeur sur l'ordre de ce dernier. Il n'a fait qu'exécuter sa dernière volonté.

_ Harry, il porte la marque,c'est...

_ M Kingsley je suis prêt à vous confirmer ceci par legimencie ou sous veritaserum s'il le faut. » Intervint Snape.

« _ Très bien, si vous acceptez j'aimerais utiliser la legimencie maintenant. »

Snape inclina la tête et ce traître laissa l'auror fouiller dans sa mémoire. J'espérais que le processus était douloureux, ce chien galeux méritait de souffrir pour avoir trahi le maître.

Visiblement satisfait par ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit du chien couchant, l'auror reprit son interrogation de Potter.

« _ Bien, Harry, J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il c'est passé depuis ta capture et comment ce fait-il que Voldemort soit mort.

_ Après ma capture Severus a réussi a persuader Jedusord de me laisser sous sa garde.

_ Sous sa garde? Tu veux dire comme un esclave?

_ Oui, mais Severus ne m'a jamais blessé en fait il a fait son maximum pour m'aider à me remettre des torture de Voldy. »

Ne pouvant me retenir je hurlai:

« _ Sale sang mêlé comme oses-tu, parler de LUI ainsi? Soit maudit! »

J'aurais sans doute continué comme ça un moment si un auror ne m'avait pas lancé un sort de silence.

Visiblement peu affecté par mon interruption Potter repris son récit:

« _ Jedusord finit par exiger que Sev', enfin, qu'il... Qu'il couche avec moi. » Finit-il par dire le visage pivoine.

« _ Severus a été très doux. Inutile de faire cette tête professeur, je ne lui en veux pas. Aucun de nous deux n'avait le choix!

_ Mais alors ces enfants... » Comprit l'auror

« _ Oui Sev' est leur deuxième père, et avant que qui ce soit proteste je les élèverai à ses côté. »

Les deux adultes bombardèrent Potty de question sur la mort de notre Seigneur. Le golden boy refusa obstinément de répondre au question portant sur ce sujet. Il se contenta de dire que le Maître était mort par un avada kedavra et il exigea que quelqu'un vérifie officiellement que le corps était bien celui du Maître.

A peine le rapport officiel fut-il écrit que d'un geste de la main Potter mais le feu à la dépouille de notre Seigneur.

A ce moment là les dernières équipes de combattants entrèrent dans le hall. Deux jumeaux Weasel; se précipitèrent sur la deuxième civière et commencèrent à pleurer Malfoy. C'est à ce moment là que je compris que lui aussi était un traitre! Enfin lui au moins avait eut ce qu'il méritait.

Nous autre mangemorts fûmes emmenés directement à Azcaban. Arrivés là bas on nous sépara en deux groupe: ceux qui avaient utilisé les impardonnables et ceux qui ne l'avait pas fait. Ceux ayant utilisé l'un des trois sorts interdits furent immédiatement condamné à la prison à vie. Théo et moi fumes jeté dans la même cellule. Jamais nous ne nous marierons, mais au moins nous traverserons cette épreuve ensemble. Et qui sait peut être qu'il est possible de s'aimer en enfer.

**¤{$$$}¤**


	12. Chapitre 6

**Disclamer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur:** Sleilo

**Warning:**

1. Cette fanfiction contient du slash, c'est à dire des relations entre personnes du même sexes. Homophobes passez donc votre chemin.

2. Cette fanfiction contient la description explicite de relations sexuelles, le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

3. Aucour de cette fics il sera fait mention de viol.

4. La mort de personnages sera décrite à plusieurs détail et ce à la première personne du singulier.

**Divers:** Cette fics est la version longue de mon OS "Lové entre 2 Serpents". Le point de vu du narateur sera différents au cours de chaque interlude/préquelle/épilogue.

**

* * *

**

**Série les verts et argents**

**Lové entre deux Serpents (version longue):**

**Chapitre 6:**

Effondrés les deux hommes lurent la lettre et suivirent les recommandations de Tom, une douleur sourde lovée dans le cœur. Le maître des potion fit passer le chagrin du survivant pour le choc d'être responsable de la mort d'un homme. Personne ne remis en question la version de l'ex-mangemort quand il expliqua qu'il avait tué Dumbledore sur son ordre et qu'il avait aidé Harry tout au long de sa captivité, à tel point qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux. Bien sûre l'histoire des deux hommes comportait de nombreux trous, mais qui irait traiter de menteurs les sauveurs du monde sorcier?

Une fois l'effervescence de la victoire retombée, les deux hommes se retirèrent du monde sorcier avec leurs deux enfants et personne n'entendit jamais plus parler d'eux.

Étrangement une fois les causes de sa mort confirmée le corps du seigneur des Ténèbres disparu sans laisser de traces.

Depuis ce temps chaque années dans un petit village d'Écosse près d'Édimbourg, on peut voir deux hommes accompagnés de deux enfants se rendre au cimetière et déposer quatre roses noirs sur une tombe anonyme.

Soixante ans plus tard, Voldemort n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et rares étaient ceux qui se souvenaient d'Harry Potter et de Severus Snape. Seuls quelques anciens édentés rapportaient les histoires effrayantes des mangemorts et du survivant.

Pour tous Harry et Severus étaient des Héros anonymes, de vieux combattants dont la gloire s'était ternis avec les années.

Et pourtant à Poudlard deux enfants eux se souvenaient, ils se souvenaient de la façon dont leur arrières grands parents leurs avaient racontés une merveilleuse histoire d'amour entre trois hommes, l'histoire merveilleuse de leur jeunesse...

Et c'est pour ça que chaque hivers, le jour où tout le monde s'échangeait des friandises en l'honneur de la fin d'une guerre oubliée, eux se rendaient dans le cimetière d'un petit village d'Écosse et déposaient une rose noire sur chacune des trois tombes anonymes s'y trouvant.

Trois tombes anonymes côte à côte, desquelles jaillissaient trois pieds de houx s'entrelaçant pour ne former qu'un seul arbre. Trois pieds de houx dont les fruit arboraient de drôle de couleur, certains étaient mordorés, d'autre avaient la couleur du vif argent et enfin les derniers étaient noirs.


	13. Epilogue

**Disclamer: **L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Auteur:** Sleilo

**Warning:**

1. Cette fanfiction contient du slash, c'est à dire des relations entre personnes du même sexes. Homophobes passez donc votre chemin.

2. Cette fanfiction contient la description explicite de relations sexuelles, le rating n'est pas là pour rien.

3. Aucour de cette fics il sera fait mention de viol.

4. La mort de personnages sera décrite à plusieurs détail et ce à la première personne du singulier.

**Divers:** Cette fics est la version longue de mon OS "Lové entre 2 Serpents". Le point de vu du narateur sera différents au cours de chaque interlude/préquelle/épilogue.

**

* * *

**

**Série les verts et argents**

**En Dépits de L'Arrogance**

**#]&&&[#**

Mort, mon père était mort. Après la bataille finale, les jumeaux Weasley, étaient rentrés au quartier général de l'ordre et m'avaient expliqué les circonstances de sa mort. J'avais été tellement furieux que j'étais juste parti. J'avais quitté Poudlard dans un excès de rage et j'avais loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur avec les quelques galions qui me restais. L'enterrement de mon père venait de se terminer, les membre de l'Ordre de Poulet grillé était parti, me laissant seul dans le petit cimetière. Pas qu'ils aient eut ne serait-ce que conscience de ma présence. Après tout mes sorts de désillusion avaient toujours été très réussi. Lentement je sortis de l'ombre et m'agenouillai sur la tombe de mon père, la tête respectueusement baissée, lui disant silencieusement au revoir.

Une fois mon recueillement terminé, je transplanai à Gringott . J'étais à cours d'argent et je comptais bien résoudre rapidement ce problème.

En arrivant dans la banque je fut accueillit par un gobelin. Quand je lui tendis ma clef et lui demandai de ma conduire mon coffre, il refusa. Surpris je m'insurgeai contre son manque de discernement et de fut à ce moment là qu'il m'apprit que le ministère avait saisi tous les biens de ma famille en réparation des exactions de ma mère et de mon père.

Effondré je sortis dans la rue la tête basse. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire?

Après de longues minutes de réflexion, il devint évident que je n'avais pas le choix: J'allais devoir travailler. Moi un Malfoy allait devoir faire quelques chose d'aussi indigne que de travailler pour vivre.

Autant dire que cette pensée avait un goût amer. Malheureusement toute ma rage et tout mon désespoir ne changeront rien.

Dégoûté de moi même et du monde, je marchai de magasin en magasin, proposant poliment mes services et mettant à profit la servilité abject que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait inculqué.

Hélas mon manque de qualifications et la réputation de ma famille me dé-servirent et je n'essuyais que des refus.

Commença alors pour moi une longue descente en enfer.

**#]&&&[#**

voilà maintenant six mois que je cherchais un emplois sans jamais rien trouvé. Ce n'étais certainement pas maintenant que je réussirais cet exploit. Qui dit manque d'argent, dit manque de nourriture et de logement. Ainsi depuis six long mois je vivais dans la rue me nourrissant de ce que je pouvais trouver dans les poubelles et dormant sous des cartons ou lorsque j'avais de la chance dans le hall d'un immeuble. J'avais dû quitter le monde sorcier, car certaines personnes avaient choisi de prendre leur vengeance sur moi. Je n'avais pas de sang sur les mains, je n'avais même pas torturé qui que soit, mais cela importait peu. J'étais un Malfoy et ça suffisait. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois ou quelqu'un a simplement choisi de passer ses nerfs sur moi, me laissant à moitié mort dans le caniveau couvert de sang et de bleus.

Dans le monde moldu les choses n'allaient pas vraiment mieux, j'étais tellement sale et tellement maigre que personne ne souhaitait m'employer. Le monde de la rue est un monde violent et ce d'autant plus chez les moldus. Je l'avais rapidement découvert lorsqu'une bande de sans abris m'avait chassé sans pitié d'un hall, se l'appropriant à mes dépends.

Si seulement mes rencontres avec la lie de Londres c'était arrêtées à quelques coups. Malheureusement si les bas fond contiennent majoritairement des pauvres hères, ils ont aussi leurs prédateurs. Combien de fois avais-je été incapable de leur échapper? Combien de fois avais-je simplement écarté les jambes en priant pour qu'ils ne me blessent pas trop et ne fassent rien de pire?

Ma baguette avait était cassée dans l'un de mes premiers combat contre ses hommes désespérés. Voilà donc quatre mois que je parcourais cette jungle sans autre défense que mes poings.

Voilà quatre mois, où chaque jour je sombrais peu à peu dans le désespoir. Je n'avais plus vraiment la volonté de vivre et j'attendais avec espoir le jour où quelqu'un mettrait fin à ma misère.

L'hiver avait refermé ses bras glacials sur Londres, il neigeait ce soir et je n'avais pas trouvé d'abris. En fait je n'avais pas la force de me lever pour en chercher un. La neige tombait doucement sur moi, et j'étais tellement fatigué. Il me suffirait de fermer les yeux pour que tout s'arrête. Oh oui que la mort me semblait douce. Hypnotisé par la lente danse des flocons, je finis par fermer les yeux, et oublier le reste du monde, me perdant dans une noirceur rassurante.

**#]&&&[#**

Lorsque je me réveillais, je sentis un doux matelas contre mon dos. J'étais tellement bien... Un matelas? Je n'étais plus dans la rue. Paniquée à l'idée d'être retenu chez un inconnu j'essayais de me lever, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Granger se tenait sur palier et avait un plateau entre les mains. Lorsqu'elle me vit sur le point de sortir du lit, son visage se fit réprobateur.

« _ Malfoy, recouches toi. Tu es encore très faible. » Sans voix était incisive, visiblement elle pensait que je jouais à l'imbécile.

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa le plateau sur la table de chevet. Ensuite elle posa la main sur mon bras. C'était un simple contacte mais je réagis instinctivement. Avant que j'ai le temps de réfléchir je me retrouvais à l'autre bout de la pièce recroquevillé dans un coin. J'étais dans un autre monde. Celui où mes tourmenteurs aimaient passer leurs mains sur mon corps avant de me pr...

« _ Malfoy! Malfoy! Tu m'entends? Draco? »

Sa voix avait brisé mes réminiscences et je pus lever un regard terrifié vers elle. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens son regard s'adoucit. Elle ne chercha pas à me toucher ou à s'approcher de moi, au contraire elle s'assit en tailleur face à moi et ce mit à me parler de tout et de rien d'une voix calme et posée.

Au bout d'un quart de monologue elle se leva et tendit la main voir moi en disant:

« _ Alors Draco, un bon petit déjeuner ça te tentes? »

Bouche bée, mon regard passa successivement de sa main à son visage et de son visage à sa main. Finalement rassemblant mon maigre courage, j'acceptais son aide. Sa main était chaude et douce mais sa poigne était ferme et décidée.

Une fois debout elle me guida jusqu'à mon lit, puis veilla à ce que je sois confortablement assis, mon dos calé contre les oreillers. Ensuite elle lévita le plateau sur mes genoux et pris une chaise à côté de moi. Avec surprise je m'aperçus qu'il y avait assez de nourriture pour deux.

« _ Vu que je suis toute seule ici, je me suis dit que je pourrais aussi bien te tenir compagnie.

_ Pourquoi m'aides-tu?

_ Parce que tu as besoin d'aide.

_ Mais tu me détestes!

_ Non, je ne te déteste pas, tu te comportais comme un gosse. On ne peut pas détester un gosse, on peut juste être agacer par son comportement.

_ Merci Granger.

_ Hermione, s'il te plait appelle moi Hermione, Draco. »

Sur ces mots nous commençâmes notre déjeuner. Après avoir pris quelques bouchées de mon toaste je repris la parole:

« _ Que c'est-il passé dernièrement dans le monde sorcier, Grang... Hermione? »

Lorsqu'elle étendit son prénom, elle me lança un sourire satisfait. Il semblerait qu'elle voulait vraiment m'aider et souhaitait laisser le passé derrière elle. Je ne la blâmais pas, moi aussi je donnerais beaucoup pour juste prétendre que mes dernières années à Poudlard et les six derniers mois n'étaient jamais arrivés.

« _ Oh pas grand chose, le ministère a distribué des ordres de Merlin à tous les combattants de la dernière bataille et à organiser un grand gala pour fêter la mort de Voldemort. Bien sûre Scrimgeour voulait qu'Harry et le professeur Snape fassent un discours, mais ils ce sont juste évanouis dans la nature. » Répondit-elle.

« _ Comment ça évanoui dans la nature? Je doute franchement que le Héros du monde sorcier puisse disparaître sans laisser de trace! Surtout s'il ne t'as pas prévenue avant. » Lançais-je en lui lançant un regard connaisseur.

Peut être bien que Potter avait réussi à tromper le ministère, mais il avait sans doute prévenu Granger.

A ces mots son visage s'assombrit et son regard se fit lointain. Finalement elle se tourna vers moi et je pus voir des larmes contenus dans ses beau yeux chocolats.

« _ Justement Draco, il est parti sans rien dire à personne. J'ai passé les six derniers mois à remuer ciel et terre pour le trouver, sans résultat! Je suis même aller jusqu'à engager un détective privé moldu. En vain. »

Il y avait une telle tristesse dans sa voix. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça la Granger que connaissait, était pleine de joie de vivre et d'énergie! J'ai curieusement envie de la réconforter. Il y a six mois j'aurais hurler d'horreur à l'idée d'avoir à vivre sous son toit et j'aurais jurer devenir fou si j'avais ressenti autre chose que du mépris pour elle... Aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui je savais ce que ne rien avoir voulait dire, je savais aussi que la bonté, dont elle avais fait preuve en me sauvant, était quelque chose de rare, que l'on devait chérir. Pour toutes ces raisons je posais une main réconfortante sur la sienne et lui disait:

« _ Dès que je serais remis je t'aiderai et nous le retrouverons! »

Quelques mots, justes quelques mots. Des mots que je pensais, elle m'avait sauvé la vie, le moins que je pouvais faire était de l'aider à retrouver le sourire.

Avant que j'eus le temps de réagir elle se jeta dans mes bras et me serra fermement contre elle. Ma première réaction fut de me raidir dans son éreinte, je faillis même me débattre, mais son corps était plus petit et féminin. Tellement différent de celui de mes agresseurs que je finis par me détendre et refermer mes bras sur sa taille. Salazar ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eut droit à un peu de chaleur humaine.

Après quelques minutes elle se dégagea doucement et me serra un peu la main:

« _ Merci Draco. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ta promesse compte pour moi. »

J'inclinais simplement la tête et me remettais à manger. Je ne savais que trop bien ce que mes mots pouvaient représenter pour elle. Ils signifiaient qu'elle n'était plus seule et qu'elle ne devait pas perdre espoir car quelqu'un d'autre croyait que c'était possible.

**#]&&&[#**

J'avais passé les deux derniers mois auprès d'Hermione. J'avais rapidement appris qu'elle était très seule et qu'elle passait la majorité de son temps à chercher des sorts pouvant l'aider à localiser Potter. Parfois elle était tellement prise dans ses recherches qu'elle en oubliait de manger. A chaque fois je l'aidais de mon mieux, que ce soit lorsque nous feuilletions des grimoires poussiéreux ou lorsque je la réconfortais après un nouvel échec.

Je m'étais donné pour mission de veiller à ce qu'elle mange trois repas pour jour et qu'elle huit heures par nuit. Rapidement j'en vins à savoir très bien cuisinée et mes attentions me gagnèrent le surnom d'ange gardien.

Plus le temps passé plus je me sentais proche de cette jeune femme passionnée. J'étais impressionné par sa loyauté et par la manière dont elle m'avais tout simplement ouvert sa maison, sans vraiment rien attendre de moi.

Pour être totalement voilà une semaine que j'avais admis la vérité, d'une manière ou d'une autre j'étais amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Depuis mon exil du monde sorcier j'avais beaucoup changé. Pendant la guerre j'avais vu mes convictions démolies et après j'avais appris les réalité de la vie. Autant dire qu'en cours de route j'avais perdu mon arrogance et ma suffisance et que désormais je marchais les yeux ouverts et non pas voilés par les convictions de mes parents.

L'un dans l'autre il n'était pas surprenant que je sois tombé amoureux d'un jeune femme aussi extraordinaire que ma 'mione. Oui parfaitement MA 'mione!

Le seul problème était qu'elle semblait me considérer seulement comme son meilleur ami.

Ce soir lorsqu'elle rentra, il me suffit de regarder son visage pour savoir que son entretient avec le détective n'avait rien donné. Sans un mot je m'avançais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à moi et commença à pleurer silencieusement. Après quelques minutes je m'écartais un peu pour voir son visage et essuyer les larmes qui s'y trouvaient.

Nos visages étaient tellement proches. Je pouvais sentir son souffle me caresser le menton. Comme dans un rêve je me penchais vers elle et m'emparais de ses lèvres. Au début elle ne réagit pas et je crus avoir fait une erreur. Puis un soupira contre ma bouche et glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je profitais de l'opportunité pour glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes quelques temps avant de nous séparer. J'avais mes yeux plongés dans les siens:

« _ 'Mione, je t'aime tellement. » Murmurais-je.

Et elle me sourit me déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres elle me répondit:

« _ Ca fait longtemps que je t'attends mon ange. »

Après cela nous prîmes le chemin de sa chambre et nous redécouvrîmes ensemble la danse des amants.

**#]&&&[#**

Voilà maintenant cinquante-cinq ans que Voldemort était mort. Cinquante-cinq ans pendant lesquels 'mione avait continué inlassablement ces recherches, allant de déception en déception. Cela faisait aussi cinquante-trois ans de mariage, une fille, trois petits enfants et un arrière petit fils. Voilà près de cinquante-cinq que je vivais avec ma 'mione, et toutes ces années avaient été un pur bonheur. Bonheur qui continuait avec l'entré à Poudlard de notre arrière petit fils.

Une chouette vint taper à notre vitre, me sortant de mes réminiscences. Je me levais et lui ouvrit. Le volatile m'ignora royalement et alla se poser près de femme, lui tendant une lettre. 'Mione s'en saisit, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'elle lisait le nom de l'expéditeur.

«_ Amour, tout va bien? Tu as l'air un peu pâle. » Demandais-je.

«_ Draco, c'est Harry!

_ Quoi?

_ Cette lettre et de Harry.»

Je ne pus que la regarder bouche bée alors qu'elle sortait le parchemin de son enveloppe en commençait à lire. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de la lettre, cette dernière lui échappa des mains et des larmes roulèrent sur joues. Immédiatement j'étais auprès d'elle la serrant dans mes bras.

« _ Mon cœur qu'y a-t-il?

_ Lis la lettre je n'ai pas le courage de te la dire. »

Saisissant le parchemin je craignais le pire, et j'avais raison:

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je m'excuse sincèrement d'être parti ainsi mais je n'aurais pas supporté la pression du ministère et des médias. J'ai choisi de ne pas te dire où j'étais car le monde sorcier m'avait volé trop de chose et que je refusais d'avoir des contactes avec lui. Je sais que tu aurais gardé mon secret. Ou du moins que tu aurais essayé, mais à un moment ou à un autre le ministère aurait appris la vérité et cette idée me rendait malade. Alors je me suis simplement tus, et j'ai disparu. Je suis désolé 'Mione._

_Si tu reçois cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est parce que la cancer qui rongeait Severus depuis quelques années l'a emporté et que j'ai décidé de le suivre._

_Tu dois te demander ce que la monde magique m'a volé en plus de mon enfance. Et bien c'est simple il m'a volé mon deuxième amour: Tom Elvis Jedusort._

_J'ai bel est bien détruit Voldemort, mais il n'était en fait que l'incarnation des Ténèbres ayant pris possession de l'esprit de Tom. En chassant ses Ténèbres j'ai libéré Tom et je lui ai rendu sa jeunesse._

_Tom n'est jamais mort de l'avada, mais c'est suicidé de façon à ce que nos enfants puissent grandir dans un monde en paix._

_Oui je dit bien nos enfants, Severus et Tom étaient tous deux les pères des jumeaux._

_Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout Hermione. J'espère qu'un jour tu parviendras à me pardonner._

_Je serais enterré au près de Tom et de Sev' dans un petit cimetière près d'Édimbourg. Jusqu'à présent la tombe de Tom était vierge d'épitaphe pourrais-tu s'il te plais la révélée grâce à ce sort: Revelio ultima parola_

(nda: désolée pour les expert en latin, mais j'ai juste inventé ces mots, ils doivent vaguement ressembler à de l'italien).

_Je t'aime petite sœur_

_Harry_

Je soupirais intérieurement, le mieux maintenant était d'aller à ce cimetière de manière à ce que mon amour puisse faire son deuil une fois pour toute.

**#]&&&[#**

Nous étions dans la campagne d'Édimbourg et nous avions trouvés le petit cimetière. Maintenant nous nous tenions devant trois tombes anonymes, desquelles jaillissaient trois pieds de houx s'entrelaçant pour ne former qu'un seul arbre. Trois pieds de houx dont les fruit arboraient de drôle de couleur, certains étaient mordorés, d'autre avaient la couleur du vif argent et enfin les derniers étaient noirs.. Lentement 'Mione leva sa baguette et murmura le sort de révélation.

Une épitaphe apparu sur chacune des tombes. Sur celle dont le houx avait des fruits noirs on pouvait désormais lire:

_« Ci gît un homme ayant eut la force d'offrir ça vie pour le bonheur de ses enfants. Le destin faillit de briser, mais tu l'affronta la tête haute et sut malgré tout nous revenir. Nous t'aimerons à jamais joli cœur. »_

Sur la tombe portant le houx aux fruits mordoré il y avait écrit:

_« Ci gît celui qui fut notre rédemption et notre sauveur. Sa lumière a banni nos Ténèbres. Nous t'aimerons par-delà la mort petit ange. » _

Et finalement sur la dernière tombes se trouvait ces mots:

« _Ci gît un amant fidèle, qui aima par-delà la haine et la souffrance. Ici repose le Héros dans l'ombre dont la force supporta le bras du Champion. Pour l'éternité nous t'aimerons cœur vaillant. »_

Émus aux larmes 'Mione et moi firent nos adieux à trois hommes extraordinaires, dont l'empreinte marquera encore notre monde pour longtemps.

Et enfin main dans la main nous tournâmes cette pages de notre histoire, le coeur et l'esprit enfin en paix.

**#]&&&[#**


End file.
